Warrior from the North
by Brightpath2
Summary: Martin the Warrior swore never to return to Noonvale after Rose's death. But Noonvale is under attack, Urran Voh is dead, and the creatures there desperately need a warrior. Grumm Trencher leaves Noonvale just in time to avoid capture, leaving his home to search for a legendary warrior, and arriving at Redwall Abbey on the day it is fully completed, to find an old friend waiting.
1. Prologue

**I really probably shouldn't be posting a new fanfiction, but this has been on my mind forever.**

**I know there are a lot of fanfictions in which Martin sees someone from Noonvale, and some are amazing! But the one thing I hate, is that lots of people make Rose come back to life somehow.**

**I loved Rose too. And I wish she hadn't died.**

**But I really don't think that changing it in a fanfiction will completely make it better. **

**Anyways. In my story, Martin still has not relinquished his sword for the way of peace, the Abbey has just barely been completed, and Brome is now the leader of Noonvale ;)**

**Disclaimer: Brian Jacques was amazing, and I can never be as awesome as he was. So I can only be inspired by his work. :) These characters are all the property of him.**

Prologue

An elderly mole wandered up the path, pausing every once in a while to catch his breath. He could remember the days when traveling like this was normal, but those days had been long past when he set off a season before.

And yet his speed was urgent.

He needed to find someone.

He'd heard rumors as he traveled farther South. Stories of a great battle with a Wildcat, of a mouse warrior from the North that saved an entire forest of creatures.

Of course, there were also the rumors that the warrior had been killed in the battle.

The mole prayed that those rumors bore no fruit.

Grumm sighed, and readjusted his cloak. Noonvale would suffer if he didn't bring their warrior back to them.

Noonvale was already suffering.

So Grumm continued onward through the night.

**sorry it's so short, but the prologue's are never very long.**

**Which means the first chapter will be up in a couple of minutes XD**

**Anyways. If you like it, please review. If you criticize, make it constructive. And please, do not curse. I understand that some of you mean it as complimentary, but at the same time, it makes me feel bad. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's chapter one.**

**Disclaimer: Brian Jacques owns these awesome people :)**

Chapter 1

Columbine sighed in exasperation as she watched her husband and her son slip one of the cooling pies off of the windowsill.

Maybe she had prepared for it by making extra, but she still wished her mousethief would stop teaching their son his stealing habits.

Bella had enough to deal with at Redwall without that.

"Gonff! Gonflet! We need to leave or else we'll be late for the feast! Go find Trimp and Chugger!" She called, pretending she hadn't seen them.

Her attempt at that failed when Gonff walked around the corner of St. Ninian's looking guilty. There was a dark blueberry stain on his tunic.

Columbine sighed. So much for that.

"Gonff, get everyone ready. Trimp and I are going to start on our own." She said, rubbing her forehead with her paw.

Gonff nodded, giving her a quick peck. "Yes, oh my dearest flower of spring! We shall follow immediately after, and arrive in time to help open the doors!"

Columbine felt her annoyance melt away, and she heard Trimp giggle as the young hedgehog maid came out into the sunlight.

The two started to walk along the path towards the Abbey.

Trimp place her paw on Columbine's shoulder. "Your Gonff is quite the charmer Columbine. I still don't know how he does it."

Columbine laughed. "Yes, he has me wrapped around his little paw. Him and my little scamp Gonflet steal those pies. I'm sure they know I do it just so that they can steal something."

Trimp smiled. "Aye, and they're making Chugger almost twice as bad as he was before."

Columbine sighed. "Yes they are . . . that little rascal." The young squirrel and Gonflet ran off at least twice every day, and stole the strangest things from random creatures, before giving them back, saying gallantly that the creature had dropped it.

And of course, they never did it more than once to any creature, so no one except Columbine, Trimp, Gonff, Martin, and possible Abbess Germaine, noticed.

"Mawnen to 'ee bowth." The quaint sound of molespeech caused the two to stop walking.

An elderly mole was standing on the side of the path. He was wearing a threadbare cloak, and carrying a traveling pack and an ancient looking ladle.

Columbine smiled. "Hello sir."

"Do you'm luverly ladies moind if'n oi cum with 'ee?" The mole asked, tweaking his nose politely.

"Of course you may come, as long as you wish to go to Redwall Abbey. There is a feast there tonight, and there is plenty of space for you if you wish to rest." Trimp said gently.

She and Columbine both knew when a creature had traveled a long distance. And this one looked old and weary.

"Oi thankee mizzy. Oi'm gurtly in need o' rest." The mole said. He fell in beside them as they walked onwards.

Columbine bit her lip. She wasn't sure why, but this traveler made her think that something horrible was going to happen.

Maybe not to her in particular, but his arrival would hurt someone at the Abbey.

But being a mouse from the old order of Loamhedge, Columbine could never turn a traveler away.

"My name is Columbine, wife of Gonff, the Prince of Mousethieves." She said cheerfully, bobbing a little curtsy.

She knew that Gonff thought it funny when she introduced herself that way, but it was the truth.

"And I'm Trimp Hedgehog. I've been adopted into Columbine and Gonff's family." Trimp said happily.

Columbine squeezed the hedgehog's paw.

The mole smiled. "Moi name be's Grumm Trencher. Oi'm come frumm Noonvale far frumm 'ee North t' foind a wurrier. Moi 'ome's unner attack, an' we bain't no wurrier's."

Columbine gasped. She and Trimp exchanged glances. "Well Grumm Trencher, we have an Abbey warrior who will probably help you. And my Husband is always willing to help another creature in need." Columbine said gently. "I'm sure we can rally the creatures to help you."

Grumm relaxed. "Thankee koindly. That'd be gurtly 'preciated marm."

Columbine nodded. Her mind was buzzing. They'd had several seasons of peace, even when Martin and Gonff left the Abbey to find out about Martin's Father there had been no great trouble.

So she shouldn't be surprised that a creature would come asking for help.

Wasn't that what the order of Redwall was all about? Assisting the creatures who were in need?

Yet still, Columbine felt sadness that the time of peace had ended. At least this time it was not close to home.

Redwall appeared in all it's newfound glory. Columbine could hear the sound of Lady Amber pounding on the hollow tree inside, calling everyone to the feast.

There was, of course, the empty belltower, but they were lacking a bell.

Hence it being empty.

Columbine laughed as she felt a paw reach into her pocket and place something there. She turned and threw her arms around her husband. "Thank you Gonff." She said, kissing him quickly. She picked up the flowers he had put in her pocket and smelled them.

"They're Columbine, the prettiest flower there is m'dear." Gonff said, putting his arms around her.

Gonflet and Chugger made coughing sounds. They were both still at the age where they thought that the romantic antics of Gonff were disgusting.

Grumm chuckled. "Gudd day to 'ee zurr. Moi name be's Grumm Trencher. Oi'm assumin' tha' you'm be's Gonff."

Gonff nodded politely to the mole. "Aye matey, Gonff, the Prince of mousethieves, at your service."

Gonflet and Chugger showed interest in the traveler, asking why his ladle wasn't packed away. Immediately Grumm became very serious.

"Because young Maisters, et be's moi weapon. Oi keep et out so oi c'n knock 'eads with any villyun 'oo trie t' 'arm a creature."

Columbine stifled a laugh as immediately the two young ones started clamoring for stories.

The old mole cheerfully obliged as the reached the gate. "Who goes there, wot wot?" A cheerful voice rang from the wall top.

"Well matey, depends on who's askin'," Gonff replied cheerfully. "Although, t' me, it sounds like my mate Beauclair Fethringsol Cosfortingham."

"Oh by the fur, that _is_ my name! Thank you sir Gonff! Er, I hope by your presence that you've brought young Chugger, and young Gonfflet, and the rare flower, Lady Columbine?" The hare said hopefully.

Columbine giggled as Trimp responded. "Why you forgot me you old tub! And of course it's us? Who else'd it be?"

"Oh, er, sorry old chappess! I forgot you of no fault of my own, doncha know! I'm forgetting pretty much everything lately, wot!" Beau responded awkwardly.

There was the sound of a whispered conference on the walltop. "Friend Beau here says we should keep you all locked out so as to save some food for him." Vurg's amused voice was suddenly heard. "But I sent him down to unlock the gate and let you in. Sorry Columbine, Gonff."

"Aye mate, that's alright." Gonff said, chuckling.

Grumm had watched the entire thing calmly. Columbine almost wondered if he'd seen something similar before.

Beau opened the doors and let them into the finally completed Redwall Abbey.

And Columbine prayed that no lives would be lost because of the visitor they brought to their Abbey.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**hello all. Thank you to Wiechcheu1925 for being my first reviewer, and to Lady Storm for being my awesome guest reviewer. Thank you both!**

**Guest review:**

**Lady Storm: Don't worry! Just because Folgrim was not in the first chapter, does not mean he isn't there! He went to live with Skipper at Redwall, so I assumed that he would be at Redwall, not St. Ninian's. And yes he loves Chugger :) I liked that. Thank you so much for your compliments! I try to research whatever I write about to make it more realistic. I am so glad you enjoyed it, and I hope you like this chapter as well!**

**Thanks both of you. Your reviews made me very happy.**

**Disclaimer: Apologize for the inconvenience chaps and chappesses! I don't own this wot!**

Chapter 2

Raxil the fox was enjoying the battle. He'd come across a peaceful, hidden valley, filled with strong healthy, and most importantly, peaceful, creatures.

Most of them had been captured in the first brief battle, although Raxil was sure that most of their leaders were free. He was also sure that some beast had escaped before they even attacked.

Of course, Raxil knew it would be of no consequence to him.

Nothing could destroy Raxil's horde.

~~O~~

Grumm followed the cheerful young family as they wandered through the Abbey.

He was relieved to finally have found the group of woodlanders that had defeated the wildcat. And from the mention of the Abbey Warrior, Grumm was hopeful that there would be someone who could help him easily.

Grumm was worried. Brome had sent him to look for help, even before Raxil attacked.

So Grumm had been forced to watch from a distance as his home was captured, friends killed and taken prisoner.

The family of Mousethieves were being helpful, and now they were trying to help him find the Abbess and their Warrior.

Columbine was chattering with Gonff about the dormitories, and how crowded they looked compared to St. Ninians.

The little squirrel, and Gonflet were running around, greeting every creature they saw.

"Abbess Germaine!" Trimp called, waving her paw at an elderly mouse sitting in a wheelchair. A young mouse assistant pushed the wheelchair over.

Grumm bowed politely. "Oi'm Grumm Trencher frumm Noonvale. Oi'm come to foind a wurrier t' help save moi 'ome frumm attack by vermin."

Abbess Germaine smiled sweetly and the mole. "Welcome Grumm. It sounds like you need the help of our Warrior. He'll be here in a minute. He only left to get me drink."

Grumm smiled at her. What a sweet old mouse.

Martin walked through the halls, carrying the platter carefully. When he'd arrived at the kitchens, Folgrim and Skipper had tried to snare him in conversation about how to steal the rolls that Beau had made the day before.

Martin insisted that all he needed was to get a cup of tea for the Abbess.

It had taken several minutes for Dulam to even get close enough to get him one, but finally he managed to escape the snaring paws.

"He'll be here in a minute. He only left to get me a drink." Martin heard the sound of Germaine speaking to some creature. It was probably Gonff, Columbine, and the others from Ninians.

Martin hurried towards the group, smiling as he saw his guess was right, but then he saw the addition to the group, and the tray slid out of his paws and hit the ground with a crash.

Columbine whirled to see Martin standing near the entrance of the Abbey, a tray on the ground, along with a shattered tea cup.

The Warrior was staring at Grumm in shock. And the old mole was staring back with an equal amount.

"Martin?" Grumm asked, his voice shaking. "C'n that be you'm?"

A choked noise forced it's way out of Martin's throat, and the Warrior mouse turned and ran, ignoring the looks of shock on his friends faces.

Martin kept running, closing his eyes as memories filled his mind.

Rose, Brome, Pallum, and Grumm. Noonvale, Boldred, Ballaw, Rowanoak, Feldoh . . . Rose. Rose. Martin saw Lady Amber coming towards him with a concerned look on her face. He dodged around her, barely avoiding her outstretched paws.

"Martin come back!" Columbine and Gonff could be heard calling his name, and he could hear others joining them, but the sight of his old mole friend was too much.

And it was only two weeks after the anniversary of her death.

Martin stopped. He didn't even know where he was. Just that it was quiet and empty. "How did he find me?" He muttered aloud.

He walked slowly, taking deep breaths and trailing his paw along the wall.

"Matey, what was that about?" Gonff's voice came from behind him. "You didn't know that mole, and yet you offended 'im! That ain't like you."

"I know that mole Gonff." He whispered.

"Martin, how could you? He hasn't even been to our Abbey for an hour!"

"Oi'm an owd friend." Grumm's soft voice came from behind Gonff, and Martin stiffened. "And oi didn't know you'm would be hurr. Oi was looken for 'elp."

Martin turned, his eyes softening. "How is everyone?"

"Oi'm not sure. Oi left to foind 'elp, loik oi said. We were unner attack boi vermin." Grumm said quietly. "Maister Brome sent oi to foind 'elp."

"Brome?"

"Urran Voh's dead."

Martin closed his eyes. A lot had happened since he left Noonvale with Rose, Pallum, Grumm, and an army to fight Marshank.

"I can't go back." Martin whispered. Grumm nodded and sighed.

"Oi know."

Gonff's eyes widened. He had know idea what was going on. He could feel the tensions in the room, but he didn't know any of the story behind it.

"Hold on, how do you know each other?" Gonff asked quickly.

Martin looked at his friend. "I will tell you later. Alone." He said quietly. There was no way he wanted the entire Abbey to know where he'd come from.

And it wasn't because he was embarrassed or anything like that. No, he was protecting Noonvale, and himself.

If he told them, the onrush of sympathy would be far too overwhelming.

He liked life at the Abbey. He was even considering giving up his sword for the way of peace. He wasn't sure if he would do it, but it was a possibility.

Of course, now he had to think about whether or not he would break his promise to the creatures gathered in Polleekin's house and go and save Noonvale.

~~O~~

Raxil stalked past a limp Hare that was lying in the prison pit. It was doubtful that the creature would live very long the way it was injured. So he separated it from all the others, so that they would not be distressed when it died.

And they wouldn't even know when the Hare died. So it didn't matter.

Raxil the fox laughed as he returned to his canopy to watch the destruction of Noonvale.

**I hope you liked the two little glimpses of the bad guy. I was trying to figure out to do, and then this crazy cackling fox came and started chasing my inspiration around *sigh**

**:) review please!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here I am, a day later than usual. I hurt my wrist :( oops.**

**Guest reviews:**

**Absconsus: I am trying to be one ;)**

**Snowy: I will try and make it less jerky. Thanks for that :) I am glad you like my villain, and my story.**

**Thanks also to silvaturha98, AreiaCananaid, Lady Storm, and fan-like-irving :) Y'all are awesome! I am so glad you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Hmm . . . Martin the Warrior appeared in my dreams, and has impressed it upon me that I do not own most of these characters . . . sorry.**

** Chapter 3**

Brome was fighting his own battle; the battle to save a creatures life. Too many of his friends were dying, too many were missing. And far too many were captured. They were just lucky that they hadn't been taken by surprise, and that Grumm was able to get out to look for help.

"Brome!" Brome turned to see Trefoil running towards him. Her fur was in disarray, and there was a dot of blood on her nose.

"What Trefoil, what is it?" He asked, stepping back from his patient.

The squirrel maid was breathing heavily. "Pallum's back, and he has news." She said quickly. "He wants to see you as soon as possible."

"Ok Trefoil, please, take care of Gumbler for me. His head wound needs to be cleaned and bandaged." Brome ordered. He began to run full pelt, praying that the news Pallum was bringing was good.

The hedgehog had been missing since the first attack. They'd thought he might have been captured, but their bird friends said that it wasn't so, although his mate, Teaslepaw was. Of course, that meant he was either dead, or somewhere safe.

It seemed he had been somewhere safe, seeing as he obviously wasn't dead. Brome closed his eyes, thanking the world that his friend wasn't dead. He'd seen enough death the past few weeks to last him more than a lifetime.

~~O~~

Pallum was sitting in Brome's tent with his head in his paws. The hedgehog was exhausted from running and hiding.

And now he was even more miserable. Teaslepaw was the prisoner of Raxil the fox, and his horde. He'd seen her. He'd seen Gauchee and Keyla too. And there was also Ballaw. Pallum shuddered. He really didn't want to give _that_ news to Brome and the others. The Hare looked dead. The only sign that he was alive was the occasional twitch, and the fact that Raxil hadn't thrown him into a ditch.

"Pallum!" The hedgehog looked up, seeing the young mouse leader coming towards him, paws outstretched. "Where have you been? Are you alright?"

"Brome . . ." Pallum whispered. He hesitated before hugging his friend. He wished Grumm was there.

The mouse stepped back, examining him with worried eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked again.

Pallum looked at him. "I was in the vermin's camp. They caught me, but in the confusion I managed to slip free, I hit my head, and I lay in a ditch for several hours. When I woke up I saw the prisoners."

Brome froze, and closed his eyes. His whiskers began trembling. This could not be good news. There was no way.

"Brome, Ballaw is dying."

~~O~~

Two ferret guards prodded at the limp form. "Are ye sure th' rabbit's dead? I'm not gonna tell Raxil 'bout it unless your sure," one of them muttered.

"Even if it isn't, it'll die soon enough if we drag it into the ditch. You got tell Raxil, and I'll drag the rabbit out." The other one muttered, eager to avoid the dangerous job of giving the leader of the horde bad news.

"But I-" the first one tried to protest, but his companion cut him off.

"No argument. You're faster, and the sooner Raxil learns the news, the sooner we're both back at our posts." The ferret gave up, and headed off toward his leaders tent.

The one who stayed to drag Ballaw away had the unfortunate name of Rags. It was what he looked like, what he wore, and what he smelled like, so the name suited him, but he hated it. He wished he could have been named something noble, and powerful, and then maybe he could have been the leader of the horde.

Rags would never get the chance to change his name, or become leader of a horde. Because Ballaw was living up to his name as an actor. He was playing dead. And as soon as Rags dumped him in the ditch and turned away, Ballaw used his powerful hind legs to hit the ferret from behind, and then grabbed a rock to finish the job.

He wasn't Tibbar the magic Rabbit for nothing. The hare limped away from the dead creature, heading into the woods, not even caring what direction he was headed.

He hadn't entirely been acting.

~~O~~

Raxil terrified his horde for several reasons. One of them was that he was known to shoot the messenger, sometimes literally. He was a powerful fox, bigger and stronger than most other creatures would ever get, the only thing that might hint at weakness was the telltale limp left by an old wound.

But if you let that fool you, your seasons would be over. Raxil was a master with his sword, and even better with his hidden daggers. They never missed their target.

But the reasons they feared him the most, were his voice and his eyes. They could be gentle and convincing enough to make you believe he was a creature dedicated to helping others, or they could burn with such a fire that you would kill yourself before he had the chance.

Some believed he'd fought wildcats before and one, others believed he fought wolves.

But the truth of it was just that he was the best weaver of tales, the quickest gossip, in all of his horde. And yet none would know he was there, because he would wear a disguise, and speak in a strange voice.

This was the reason the ferret was trembling as he walked to the warlords tent. Standing outside was the ancient, and silent white fox that followed Raxil everywhere.

"I . . . Rabbit . . . Rags sent me to . . . rabbit . . ." The ferret couldn't even finish what he was saying. His knees were knocking, and his paws trembling enough that he almost dropped his spear.

"The rabbit's dead? Is that what you are trying to say?" Raxil sounded like he was purring as he came out from the tent.

The ferret nodded, backing away, his eyes widening in terror. Raxil sighed, not even looking as he drew his sword and slew the ferret with one quick thrust. "Well, that is one slave wasted." He growled, stalking back to the tent and going to back to planning how to annihilate Noonvale.

And the silent white fox dragged the ferret to a ditch and returned to it's post.

And on cue, it began to rain.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi. I am sorry to say I can't update next week, due to the fact I will be gone on a three day trip. :( I love you all, and I apologize.**

**Guest reviews:**

**King' Critic: Your review was amazing. Thank you so much! It's rare that a person will spend that much time telling my about my story. I remember warrior4, I've read a few of his stories. They were good, and it's sad he stopped writing. I'm glad that you appreciate my need to uphold my standards with no cursing and such, and that you liked that story. I am very glad that you enjoyed my first few chapters. I am not likely to drop a story, as I generally enjoy writing them as much as others enjoy reading them. If I do, you may send me a private message to snap me out of whatever spell is on me ;)  
Thank you for your suggestions! They helped a lot, and I tried to put them into consideration.**

Also, thanks to Species Unknown, Sil Vaturha 98, AreiaCananaid, and fan-like-irving for their wonderful reviews!

**Disclaimer: I was reading Marlfox, and it reminded me how awesome Brian Jacques was. So I now understand how full and completely I do not own Redwall and the characters within, excepting most vermin, and possibly fan characters not yet introduced. ;)**

Chapter 4

Martin paced around the Great Hall where he and Grumm were telling Gonff, Abbess Germaine, Vurg, Beau, Folgrim, and Dinny his story. Before even mentioning it, he'd made them swear not to utter a word about it aloud, or ever write it to another creature.

He couldn't look at them. It was impossible. All he could do was think of his friends, saying their names over and over in his mind, thinking of the strength of Felldoh, the kindness of Polleekin, the peaceful creatures of Noonvale . . . and Rose. Always turning back to Rose.

They had just finished telling of the great battle, leaving Badrang dead, Rose dead, and Martin injured. The warriors fell silent, leaving Grumm to explain the part he didn't remember. "We'm cleaned up frumm 'e gurt battle, buryin' th' dead an' healing th' injured. We'm were affeared for Martin's loif. We'm took 'im t' Polleekin."

"When I woke up, I swore to never return to Noonvale." Martin said, his voice strong. "I've caused enough pain there."

"Martin . . ." Abbess Germaine looked grieved. Her old eyes were gentle. "My son, why have you not told us this? You told us that you came from the Northlands as a wandering Warrior."

"I did not want to feel your pity. I preferred that you would treat me the same as any other creature, and maybe I might start again. Especially after the battle with Tsarmina." Martin replied. He kept his voice soft.

Skipper Warthorn started forward. "Matey, y'know we would never have treated ye any different."

Martin laughed and held up a paw. "Aye, you just would have been wary of speaking t' me in case you brought something up that might trigger one of my worse memories. No, I am glad I didn't tell you."

Gonff was just standing and staring at his friend, his eyes sad.

Beau sniffed, and used an old wash cloth to wipe tears from his eyes. "Fine old problem we've got here eh? Peaceful group of creatures being bombarded by vermin, an' our warrior has sworn away from the place. Flippin' tragic tale, wot!"

Vurg sighed. "Martin, I think you should return to Noonvale and help them."

Martin stiffened, looking at his Father's old friend in surprise. "I swore that I would never go back Vurg. I'll end up hurting someone, getting another innocent creature killed. I can't do that to them."

Vurg stood upright, his eyes hardening, and suddenly he looked seasons younger. "By the paw! Young'un, your Father would never've abandoned any creature in need, no matter what he thought might happen. Just because a gentle innocent creature died, does not mean that you should allow many other countless innocent creature to suffer at the paws of those vermin!"

Everyone stared at the old mouse in shock. He'd been fairly kind and quiet to most creatures since coming to Redwall. He and Beau had been inseparable, especially since Denno and Dulam spent most of their time helping the Abbess to record everything about the creation of the Abbey, and rarely had time to spend with their old shipmates.

Martin closed his eyes, and a faint pained smile spread across his face. "Vurg, I want to, and yet I don't want to. I know I should help them, and I know that they need it, but I'm not entirely positive that I can do it."

Gonff stepped forward. "Martin, I've been your best mate for seasons now, and I know ye won't just leave 'em there. You have to go and help 'em, and I'm going to come with you!" He said firmly.

"Gonffen zurr, oi'm not sure you'm unnerstan'. Zurr Martin doan't 'ave t' go iffen 'ee doan't want to. Oi'll foind some beast who'm c'n do et." Grumm said quickly, his ladle waving around.

Martin was quiet for a few minutes, and gradually, everyone else was quiet as well, turning to their Warrior and waiting to see whether or not he would join Grumm in freeing Noonvale, or whether he would leave his old friend to find another warrior.

"I'm going for a walk." The Warrior said abruptly, walking off.

Gonff started after him, but Folgrim grabbed his shoulder. "Nay matey, let 'im go. He'll figure it all out better if'n ye leave 'im alone." The otter said firmly. It was the first time he'd spoken since asking what the meeting was about, long before knowing Martin's backstory.

Gonff sighed, watching as his friend walked out onto the Abbey grounds. "I don't understand why he swore never to return to Noonvale. It sounds like a wonderful place!"

Grumm trundled over. "Oi was thurr when 'ee swore 'ee oath. He'm didn' want t' 'urt anymore creeturs than 'ee thought 'ee already 'ad." The mole shook his head sadly. "We were gurtly sad t' see 'im go, but we'm 'ad t' let 'im foind a place whurr 'ee could be arpy. An' 'ee did."

Gonff looked at the old mole. Grumm had a wistful look in his eye, as though he was remembering old adventures.

"Hey matey, d'you want me and Foremole Dinny here t' tell you about the time Martin slew the Wildcat Tsarmina?" He asked quickly.

"Oh, burr aye, that'd be'm wunnerful zurr! Oi'd be very arpy iffen ye wudd. Oi've been wonderin' wot arpened with that." The mole tweaked his nose and nodded.

~~O~~

Martin closed his eyes as he stood on the wall. He knew that he was going to go, but all he could do was hope that the creatures at Noonvale would live until he got there.

There was a part of him that was almost happy that he would be returning, but another part screamed at him that he was breaking his warrior's oath. He just needed to keep reminding himself that his warrior's oath did not matter as much as the life of a friend.

**Thats right Martin. Good boy . . . **

**Sorry, no bad guys or Noonvale in this chapter :(  
Maybe some Ballaw in the next one, because i love that guy!**

**Anyways, I am so sorry that I won't be able to update next week :( I love you guys.  
REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Well hello. Um . . . hi.**

**so sorry for the delay. I had a lot of fun, but I missed writing . . . **

**Here I am anyways.**

**guest reviews:**

**Lady Storm: Martin is so great. But he does indeed fail to see this irony. :) I had a lot of fun, thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Snowy: wow, thanks. I dislike the temper tantrums as well, and I'm glad you like my way of doing it.  
I understand what you are saying about Grumm, and I will try and work on it more. I had forgotten, but you are right, he speaks slightly different than the other moles. Thank you very much for your advice, it really does help.  
Your review made me happy, and you were wonderful and helpful :)**

**Disclaimer: ye are sure that I do not own et? because I am sure that I do not. :) but this is ok, because Brian Jacques is amazing.**

Chapter 5

Far from the Abbey of Redwall, Ballaw was sleeping. The hare had wandered through the dark night until he collapsed from pain and exhaustion.

A small bird sat in a tree, looking down at the crumpled injured figure. It cocked its head in amusement. Silly creature sleeping in the ground with no cover! The little bird flew down to the ground, hopping slowly towards the hare.

It leaned forward, about to peck to see what would happen. One of the hare's eyes blinked open. "I say sir, if you would mind not doing that wot? I'm trying to sleep, and you are being quite a bother!"

The bird pulled it's head back, offended, and then flew off in a huff. If the hare didn't want a wake up call, then that was it's own business!

Ballaw sat up, tired and sore, his injuries throbbing in unison with his head. "What am I doing in this confounded forest, eh bird chap? I don't suppose you'd happen to know where my blinkin' companions are? Or possibly you might bally well know your way around? No? Well sir, bad form flying off and leaving a stranger lost in the woods wot!" He said indignantly.

He managed to pull himself up, breaking a branch off a nearby tree and leaning against it as he looked around to get a hold on his situation.

"Hm . . . bet those bally vermin are going right crazy about now. I say though, where did I wander off to? If that little bird hadn't flown off in such a temper, I might have asked him. Little blighter." Ballaw sniffed, and then began to hobble off in a random direction.

Heading away from Noonvale.

~~O~~

Brome rubbed his eyes. He was thoroughly exhausted. But he couldn't sleep. Pallum was sleeping now, although it had taken forever to get the hedgehog to drink the herbs that Brome prepared for him.

He could barely believe the words he'd heard from Pallum's mouth. There was no way in all of the world that Ballaw was dying. It was already hard enough that so many of his old friends were in captivity. And then there was Grumm, wandering somewhere in the wild, with no way to reach them.

Brome didn't even know if his old mole friend was alive, or knew that they were already under attack.

And deep down, he wondered if he ever would.

~~O~~

Raxil paced impatiently, watching the white fox write something down on a bark scrap. If this message didn't work against the leaders of the rebels still living in the little valley, he would just have to wipe them out.

It had been a week since the loss of the big rabbit. Raxil was still furious that they had lost it, as well as two guards Maybe he'd killed one himself, but the other seemed to have been killed by the rabbit itself. Which meant that it was still alive. He would need to send a group of guards after it.

It would be no good if the rabbit escaped and managed to get help. The ancient white fox finished writing, and handed it to Raxil, bowing slightly, an evil glint in it's eyes.

The warlord looked over it quickly, eyes wide and excited. It was a quick note written to the leader, stating that if he did not surrender immediately, all of the prisoners would die. The rabbit had been killed as a warning, so they must surrender quickly.

Raxil smiled cruelly, reaching into a pouch at his waist and pulling out the very tip of the rabbit's ear, which had been severed during the first battle.

Now there would be no doubt in the minds of the woodlanders. They would need to surrender, giving up their freedom, and their precious hope. Raxil reveled in the feeling of victory, closing his eyes. A paw tapping his shoulder brought him back to reality.

The white fox was standing, looking at him fiercely, and Raxil was reminded that he had not yet won.

Others had made that mistake before, and he would not join the list of all those who failed. He would be the greatest warlord ever to live, ever to conquer.

And unlike many others, he would not fail. Unlike his Father, who'd ruled the horde before him, he would be the most powerful creature in all the lands.

~~O~~

Martin sat next to Grumm in the Great Hall, watching as the Redwallers and Woodlanders came in, chattering cheerfully, to get ready for the feast, which had been delayed after Grumm's rather loud arrival.

"It will be good to see Brome again, if he still lives." Martin said under his breath. He had resigned himself to the fact that he was too good for his own good.

"Oi serpintaly 'ope Maister Brome be's still aloive. Whoi'd ye even think o' that Marthen?" Grumm said in a shocked voice.

Martin sighed as Gonff and Columbine started towards them. "I'm not sure Grumm, I hope my thoughts are wrong. I would love to see Brome, and Pallum at the very least."

Grumm nodded. Martin put a paw on his shoulder. "We will find them safe and well old friend, do not listen to the mutterings of a tired warrior. Lets enjoy ourselves before we leave, at the very least."

Grumm stood. "Oi think ye're correct zurr. Oi'm goin' t' go an ask ee Abbess about ee food."

Martin and Gonff chuckled as the old mole trundled off towards Abbess Germaine, who was talking to one of the Loamhedge mice that was helping cook. Almost as soon as the mole arrived, he and the other mouse took off towards the cooking.

"I assume he told them about his cooking experience," Martin said smiling, "he is quite good. Almost as good as . . . well, Goody."

Gonff laughed in disbelief. "I find that hard to believe Matey, do you remember her puddings?"

The rest of the night passed in laughter as the Redwallers met Grumm, sampling some of his cooking, and listening to his story sadly.

**well, I hope you liked it. I tried to listen to any advice that was given. :)**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**well hello Redwall readers.**

**I like people.**

**most of the time.**

**I am so tired, can you tell?**

**Anyways.**

**Guest review.**

**Guest: I had him run off because he was trying to deal with the fact his close friend from Noonvale had randomly appeared. To him it might have seemed as though Grumm was looking for him. He just barely started to get used to Redwall, he was even thinking of hanging up his sword, and then Grumm appears out of no where. He ran off to get his head in the game, for a little bit of time to think.**

**Disclaimer: Too tired for funny imaginative whatever. I do not own this.**

Chapter 6

"Thank you Sister Chloe for the feast, and thank you to all of the kitchen assistants. And special thanks to Grumm Trencher, our visiting mole friend from Noonvale, for saving dessert!" Abbess Germaine said happily.

The Redwallers cheered. They'd enjoyed the feast, the storytelling, and the party, and they had also enjoyed the company of the old mole. He was friendly, and quick to impress the Dibbuns with tricks like throwing stones from his ladle.

"Now in three days time we will be seeing off our warrior. He will be returning with Grumm to help drive the vermin from Noonvale. I will request that he choose at the least, three companions, so that their travels will be safe." The Abbess said, and a heavy silence fell.

Martin stood, and took a deep breath. "I will ask no one to come with me unless it is of their own desire. I really don't want to take anyone, because I know for sure that it will be dangerous, but as the Abbess has requested it, we shall do so."

Gonff stood immediately. "I'm comin' with you mate, it was never in question." He said quickly.

Martin nodded gratefully, just as Folgrim, Trimp, and Dinny stood. "We're all coming with you Martin, and you knew we would." Trimp said softly. He smiled at her.

"Thank you all. Is there anyone else?" He asked quietly. He saw a flicker as Vurg almost raised his paw, but Beau pushed it down and whispered something. Disappointment ran through the old mouse's face as he nodded.

Martin bowed his head respectfully towards Abbess Germaine and sat down. The Abbess sighed. "We will be sad to see you go, and until you return we shall pray for your safety. I trust that you will all do your best to help the creatures at Noonvale, as would any of us. Now I think it best that we all go to sleep, and rest ourselves. It is late, and our celebration has been long, now go to your homes or you rooms, and let us all hope for the best tomorrow."

~~O~~

Redwall bustled with activity the next morning. but Columbine barely noticed. She sat near Gonff, leaning against him, and stroking his paw. For the others who would leave, it was fine. None of them had families. But Gonff did, and he was leaving them for the second time.

He was leaving her for the third.

She knew that nothing she said could keep him with her, but she still wished that she could convince him to stay. And yet at the same time, she almost wanted to push him out the door with Martin. She was half sure that if Gonff didn't go, then Martin wouldn't return.

Maybe she was paranoid, but part of her really did think that.

Chugger and Gonflet were causing trouble. Both of them wanted to go, and although they were almost grown, Columbine had firmly refused them. So now they were running about Redwall causing whatever trouble they could, making messes, and just being pains to every creature around them.

"Columbine." The mouse wife turned to see Martin next to her. "I'm sorry I am taking your husband again," he whispered gently, "I would have left him, but even then he would have tried to follow me. we both know it."

Columbine laughed softly, pressing a paw to her eyes and brushing away quick tears. "Oh it's alright Martin. If he hadn't volunteered I would have made him go. He needs to stretch his paws, and see something new, or else I'm sure he'd go crazy."

Gonff turned around from where he'd been talking to Folgrim and looked at them in mock horror. "Oh no! My best mate and my wife talking about me behind my back. The tragedy and terror!" He said quickly, winking at Martin.

Martin laughed and Bowed to Columbine. "Truly madam, you are the Queen of Mousethieves if you are able to keep this one in check. Thank you Columbine, I'm glad you are so willing to let him come."

Columbine nodded, biting her lip. "You're welcome Martin. Just keep him safe for me."

Martin smiled at her, and walked over to where Grumm was answering Sister Chloe's questions about his cooking. Columbine watched the warrior go. There was a spring in his step, and he seemed both happy, and sad, as though he couldn't wait to get going, but didn't want to leave.

Then Columbine turned to her husband and began to give him direct instructions on how not to die.

~~O~~

It had been several days of wandering, with no idea of where he was when Ballaw looked around in defeat. He was lost. After seasons of living peacefully at Noonvale, he'd lost his edge on tracking.

"Come on old chap. Rowanoak would have your head for losing y'self. First lesson your old Mater taught ye was t' find a path. So find a path!"

Ballaw had taken to talking to himself. There was rarely any other creature about, and it distracted him from the throbbing pain in his right leg, the pounding in his skull, and the gnawing hunger.

He'd been able to find a little food as he traveled, but not really a full meal anywhere. He'd found a stream, and followed it for as long as possible, until it widened into a river and went down into a ravine, where he couldn't go.

His injuries were thankfully not as severe as he'd at first thought. His right leg was the worst, with a deep wound that went almost to bone. His head had a large bump on it, which made him wonder if he'd possibly lost a few memories.

Of course, he discarded that almost immediately in favor of trying to get out of the woods. He simply bandaged his wounds as best he could, and continued.

"I say, used t'be much easier t' go through woodlands, eh wot? Better buck up and get used t' it again laddie." Ballaw said, just as he stumbled onto a path.

**I hope you like it. I will have a couple of (maybe) surprises a bit down the road.**

**REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 7

**hello everyone.**

**just so you all know (because several people mentioned it in their reviews) Ballaw bandaged his leg in the last chapter. I added that in, after someone mentioned it to me. I had meant to do it anyways, but forgot. THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE!**

**also, thanks to everyone who gave me constructive criticism. It's helpful, and I always try and follow it, even when it's hard.**

**disclaimer: Only the plot do I own. None of the characters (except the vermin basically) are mine.**

Chapter 7

Grumm was sad to be leaving Redwall, but he was glad to be heading home. He'd enjoyed cooking, making all sorts of different soups, and desserts, and teaching Sister Chloe whatever she wanted.

The creatures were all almost as friendly as Noonvalers, which made Grumm miss home. But Redwall was beautiful.

It was was new, which did nothing to harm it's beauty. Grumm would have dearly loved to find stone like that in Noonvale. It was a warm color, and each stone was set carefully. Redwall was big, standing out against the blue sky and green trees.

There was a bell tower, but there was no bell. In the grounds there was a pond, which Martin said used to be a lake over a vermin fortress called Kotir.

There was an orchard, and strawberry fields everywhere, and the building looked already lived in, as though the creatures who had built it loved it just as much as any mole loved what their creation.

Grumm was standing in the Great Hall, looking at the Tapestry. It was only a scrap, but as he watched an old hedgehog was weaving more on.

The mouse on it truly looked like Martin, although Gonff said it was Martin's father. Grumm had been told that the old mouse, Vurg, kept it for Martin, and had only recently been able to give it to him.

"Grumm, we're leaving!" Grumm turned to see his old friend standing at the entrance to the Great Hall, sword buckled on, pack full of provisions over one shoulder.

"Burr aye, oi'm comin' Marthen!" Grumm said quickly, and nodding to the old hedgehog, he left the Great Hall.

Gonff, Folgrim, Trimp, and Dinny, were waiting outside next to Abbess Germaine, and some family members of the creatures who were leaving. The Abbess looked exhausted, and mildly worried, as though she wasn't sure whether they should be leaving.

Columbine had her arms around Gonff's neck, and she was leaning on him, her head on his shoulder. Gonflet and Chugger were standing next to Trimp. The two of them looked incredibly unhappy about being left behind, and Grumm smiled, remembering his younger days.

He'd have been just as angry about being left behind as they were now.

"I wish you all well on your journey, and I hope that your travels are safe. We will wait here for you." The Abbess said softly. She turned to Grumm and nodded respectfully at him. "How long should it take to get to Noonvale and back friend?"

Grumm thought for a few minutes. "Et took oi about 'arf a season t'get 'ere. An' then et moight take usn's a whoile t' get 'ee vermin out of Noonvale. Oi'd say about a season an' an 'arf. An' then we'm'll send them back to ee."

Abbess Germaine nodded. "We will wait for you." She whispered.

Martin bowed slightly to her, hugged Columbine quickly, whispered something to Chugger and Gonflet, and then beckoned to Grumm. "Lets go." He said strongly.

Grumm nodded at the Abbess and Columbine. "Oi'll get 'em all 'home safe marms. Oi promise." As the group of warriors left the magnificent Abbey of Redwall, Grumm prayed he would be able to keep that promise.

~~O~~

Ballaw knew where he was now.

He was farther away from Noonvale than he had dreamed he could be, having found some sort of short cut while he was delirious that took him through the mountains without actually climbing over them.

So now he was smack dab in the middle of woods a quarter of a season away from Noonvale.

"I abosballylutely and blinkin' and flippin' should have consulted my superior officer before leaving Noonvale!" Ballaw yelled furiously as he sat in the middle of the path.

Of course, that would have been rather hard seeing as he had been hallucinating and not even near his Commanding officer at the time. But it was all Ballaw could think of.

"Be quiet would ya? Yer disturbin' our peace an' quiet." Ballaw looked up to see a shrew sitting near him, wearing a bandana. The shrew looked bored and was eating what looked like a tiny cake.

"I saw sah, could you hand me some o' that tuck? I haven't eaten anything of a decent manner in some days, an' the only reason I'm yelling is because I'm too far from where I bally want t' get to." Ballaw said immediately, his eyes fastened on the food.

The shrew raised and eyebrow and tossed the cake over. Ballaw dug in without second thought, making sounds of pleasure. "Mmf, this is delicious! Thank you sah!"

The shrew sighed and whistled. Ballaw didn't even look up as dozens of shrews surrounded him and began to set up a camp, cooking and squabbling and putting up tents and fighting, and generally just being shrews.

By the time Ballaw looked up from the cake (which had been devoured) the camp looked as though it had been there forever.

"You shrew chaps sure know how to make good time. Bet you'd be good in a fight too, what with those sharp swords y' keep in those sashes, eh wot?" Ballaw said calmly, winking at the first shrew.

He shrugged, drawing his rapier and polishing it. "We might be good fighters friend, and we might not. Why would you need to know?"

Ballaw shrugged. "Top hole chap. I'm tryin' t' find my way back t' my home and fight off the bally vermin that seem t'be trying to take over. And I'm sure a few fighters who could give Blood'n vinegar might be helpful."

The shrew's face changed, and he leaned forward. "Do ye come from Redwall? Are they under attack?

The Hare's face became puzzled. "Redwall? What's that? I would bally well know if I came from a place with such an odd name. No sah, I come from Noonvale."

The shrew relaxed slightly, sheathing his blade. He stuck out his paw and Ballaw shook it. "I'm Log-a-log of the Gousim, and we will be behind ye to the shrew matey!"

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone. :)**

**Thank you to my four constant reviewers Lady Storm, AreiaCananaid, Free Thought, Species Unknown. You guys are great! 3**

**Wish me luck! I'm performing in the Shakespeare play Much Ado about Nothing tonight O_O I'm nervous.**

**Disclaimer: Very few of these characters are mine, because most of them belong to the most amazing Brian Jacques.**

Chapter 8

Gonff wasn't exactly sure why he was happy to be leaving Redwall, but he was. Martin and Folgrim seemed happy as well, although both Dinny and Trimp looked a little doubtful, and kept casting glances back at the beautiful red stone building.

Grumm was talking with Martin about a mole name Polleekin, and how Grumm had gone to vist her a few times since Martin left.

"Oi cuddent 'elp moiself. Polleekin's ee best cooker oi've ever seen. Do ee remember 'er food? Et were 'ee best oi've ever 'ad." Grumm was saying Martin laughed quietly.

"Yes, I remember. How could I possibly forget Grumm? The first time we met her, she hit Rose on the head with ones of her spectacular scones! But when I asked for cordial, she said she wouldn't be throwing her nice beakers around." He said cheerfully.

Grumm chuckled. "Oh burr aye, oi'd forgotten that."

Gonff smiled as Martin continued talking about the feast they'd had before leaving for Noonvale. Now that the Mousethief knew his story, it was easier for him to understand why his friend had never spoken of his background in great detail. This was the many seasons of his life that had been left out.

And now Gonff knew about them. He knew his friend had a worse childhood than he did, and that he'd suffered far more at the paw of Badrang than most of the creatures of Mossflower did at the paws of Tsarmina and her Father combined.

At least Verdauga had been a relatively good ruler, not mistreating them too badly. And Tsarmina had not been in power long enough to cause a horrible amount of damage.

But even so, Gonff felt as though Martin not telling him about his terrible past was a partial insult. It was not meant to be, of course, but all the same, it was secret that in Gonff's mind should not need to be kept.

He, Martin, and Dinny had saved each others lives hundreds of times, and it was hard for Gonff to believe that Martin would not tell either of them anything about his past.

But that was what Martin did, and Gonff understood that his friend didn't want to be confronted about it.

Gonff looked up and realized that he was far behind the others. There was no path that went directly to Noonvale, so they were following the Route Martin had taken when he came to Mossflower, which cut almost directly through the woods.

He couldn't even see them anymore they were that far ahead. He'd slowed down too much. "Hey mates, wait for me!" He called, speeding up and laughing.

A trip was what they needed. A small break from their families and friends, strolling through Mossflower, where the birds were singing, and the woodland creatures were stirring.

And even though a small part of Gonff was pulled back towards Redwall, where his family was, another part of him wanted to move forward, and continue on the adventure.

Because what was life without an adventure?

~~O~~

Ballaw was putting on a one hare performance for the shrews. He was luckily able to find plenty of supplies from the surrounding countryside, making his job a lot easier. Log-a-Log had said that the Gousim needed some entertainment before battle, and since the hare was an actor, he couldn't help but volunteer for the job.

So He donned the guise of Tibbar the magic rabbit.

He'd left the Gousim camp, and now the shrews were waiting impatiently for his return. Log-a-Log Furmo had his paws full trying to stop one of the shrew cooks, Rugger, from strangling a younger shrew that had put too much hotroot in the soup.

Meanwhile, his wife, Honeysuckle, was trying to make the shrew babes get to bed. But of course they wouldn't, the rascals.

All in all, even if the shrews had been quieter, it was doubtful that they would have seen Ballaw appear in the middle of them.

First there was a crack, as though a branch was falling from the trees above them. All of the shrews fell silent and looked up, and seeing nothing looked around in confusion, just to see a tall elegant hare standing in the middle of the group.

Of course it was Ballaw, but they couldn't even tell. He'd been able to clean himself up considerably since joining up with them, especially since they had doctors.

And of course, being an on the road actor, Rowanoak had forced the hare to learn how to sew his own costumes. So he'd quickly sewn a long dazzling cloak, and made a stylish hat, stick a feather he'd found in the forest through the top.

And now there he was, in the middle of the shrews, completely in his element.

"Hello chaps. I am Tibbar, the magic Rabbit!" Ballaw said cheerfully. "Do ye wish me t' put on a show, wot wot?" The hare shot a wink at Log-a-Log Furmo, and the shrew leader caught on immediately.

"Aye mate, that we would. As long as ye aren't jokin' around about yer magic. And if'n y' are, I'm sure we can rectify that quick enough." The Gousim cheiftain pulled out his long Rapier, and showed it to the hare, before returning it to his belt.

"But I'm sure it won't come to that, eh mate?" Furmo winked back at Ballaw and sat down among his shrews.

Tibbar the magic rabbit nodded galantly, and then set about performing. It was a novelty for the shrews, who had very few chances to see a real magician in action.

And Tibbar! Oh Tibbar knew what he was doing. He had special dust that looked as though it glowed, and he could create smoke, and he could vanish before a shrew could even try to touch him.

He caused the fire to grow larger, as well as to shrink when he spoke. And then he turned the contents of a goblet into flowers, and handed them out to the young female shrews.

At the end if his performance, he bowed, and then dissappeared in a flash of smoke with the shrews clapping behind him.

An hour later, most of the camp was silent. Log-a-Log was sitting next to the fire, sharpening his blade. "That was a fine bit of entertainment ye gave us matey. The Gousim rarely gets so fine a magician in our midst." He said calmly, knowing the hare was next to him.

Ballaw chuckled. "Well Log-a-Log, old chap, I enjoyed it m'self wot!" He rubbed his injured leg absentmindedly. "I bally well hope we c'n get to Noonvale in time. My commanding officer is a peaceful chap. Dislikes war . . . although he was a member of the old Fur 'n Freedom fighters back in the day."

Log-a-Log looked at Ballaw curiously before shaking his head and turning back to his blade. "You're a strange beast Ballaw. But no creature is as perilous as a hare. If ye don't mind my asking, what is the name of your commanding officer?"

Ballaw chuckled, looking into the fire as he answered. "Young fellow he is. But brave, and as good a healer as the next. Goes by the name of Brome."

**for those of you who wondered who Ballaw's commanding officer is, there it is ;) **

**REVIEW!**


	10. Authors note

**This is NOT and update. I'm sorry guys, I need to take a couple weeks off. I've been overworking myself, so I feel horrible, and my head is pounding, and I have writers block for EVERYTHING except for my actual book that I am currently editing. I am so sorry. I wish I could post, but it may be a couple of weeks until I have relaxed.**

**I had a good time during the play, but that didn't help my stress and exhaustion. :(**

**I am going to reply to the guest review I received.**

**King's Critic: Hello! I am very glad you liked the little peek into Gonff's mind. I was experimenting. The ending of Martin the Warrior makes me cry everytime I read it. I LOVE THAT BOOK IT IS MY FAVORITE ONE OF ALL THE REDWALL BOOKS!**

**Anyways. I am so so so so so sorry guys! I will post as soon as I am feeling better and have chapters and everything. :(**

**Brightpath22**

**(this is not going to be discontinued. I am only taking a break. When I am back, this author's note will disappear and be replaced by the new chapter.)**


	11. Chapter 9

**I have returned! Ok . . . I might be a little slower than before, but I will start updating again.**

**Guest review:**

**Ivvilynne: thank you! I have now updated, so I hope you can continue to enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Redwall, or most of the characters. The villains are mine.**

Chapter 9

Raxil was frustrated. Of course, this seemed to be becoming a normally emotion for him.

The leader of the peaceful valley dwellers hadn't bothered to respond to his note. In fact, Raxil's messenger had not returned, so either he was a prisoner, or dead.

Of course, that didn't necessarily bother the war lord, but he was annoyed that the leader of these rebels would dare to kill a messenger of his. It was like they knew that he would do the same, and were taunting him by beating him at his own game.

The white fox's name was Krinch. He was ancient enough to have been old when he served under Raxil's father. He had never spoken a word to any creature, which was possibly why both foxes trusted him with everything.

And yet Krinch did not trust anyone. He was exceptionally good at his job, and knew that the others in the horde either envied him or really wanted to kill him. He was guessing it was the latter, seeing as he was sometimes used as an assassin, killing whatever creature that Raxil felt was unnecessary.

This didn't earn Krinch any friends, but he wasn't really one for friends anyways. He was just going to do as Raxil wished him to.

At least until the right moment came.

Krinch watched slyly as the war lord continued to rant about the mysterious valley leader, shaking his head. His time would come, and when it did, Krinch would be ready.

Krinch was always ready.

~~O~~

Brome and his friends were in the middle of dinner, as well as a war meeting.

The council consisted of Brome, Rowanoak, Tullgrew, Trefoil, Kastern, Celandine, Buckler, Yarrow, and finally, the ancient squirrel Barkjon.

It was a miracle he was still alive, but the stubborn old creature refused to die. It was as though he was trying to live out all of the seasons that his son, Felldoh should have had.

Normally more creatures were members of the council, but They had many recent losses. Groot, a mouse who'd been with them since Marshank, had been killed in the first attack, leaving his wife, Purslane, his son Fuffle, and two new young mouse babes.

Bungo, Grumm's nephew, was in the infirmary, terribly injured. It was unsure whether or not the mole would live.

Teaslepaw, Pallum's wife, had been captured, along with Ballaw, Gauchee, and Kelya. Gumbler the mole was injured, but healing, although Brome wouldn't allow him to be at the meeting.

So despite the fact that they had a good amount of creatures for a war council, the table felt empty without the various friends and family who were missing.

Rowanoak was speaking, and she was angry. The entire Rambling Rosehip players had been basically torn apart. Gauchee was a prisoner. Ballaw was dead by this point. It had been confirmed.

There was no sign of him in Raxil's camp, and there was no sign of him when they went looking in the woods.

Their group was shattered. Rowanoak and Ballaw formed the Rosehip players together, and without one of their founding members, and with several of the others prisoners, it didn't seem as though they would ever play again.

Brome tried to pay attention to what the female badger was saying, but it was hard when his thoughts kept slipping to his patients and his dead or missing friends.

"I say we form a plan, and act accordingly! We must get these vermin out of here as quick as we can! There is no way we will last long without some form of strategy, and if we sit here and do nothing, I will be unable to restrain myself. I cannot sit here and watch as another creature dies needlessly." Rowanoak was saying furiously.

"Rowanoak, I understand that you are upset, but we must think about this." Barkjon's voice sounded sad, and Brome cast a glance at the old squirrel. He was probably thinking of Feldoh, just like Brome was.

"We cannot go rushing into a battle, we don't have enough strength, and very few of our creatures have ever seen a weapon before." Brome added, standing to face the huge badger. "I think the best thing to do would be to be on defense until help comes. We both know that Grumm will not give up until he can return with help."

Rowanoak hesitated, and Brome winced at the pain in her eyes. But Celandine lay a gentle paw on top of Rowanoak's big rough one, and the badger sighed and sat down.

"Fine. I will concede to the will of the council. Brome, I hope you know what you're doing here, because this is the choice between life and death." She muttered.

Brome closed his eyes. "I know." He answered softly. "Believe me, I know."

As the council began to break up, the remaining members of the Rambling Rosehip players lingered, staying behind with Brome.

"Brome, ignore me. I spoke foolishly." Rowanoak muttered, putting her heavy paw on the young mouse's shoulder. "I know you are feeling the pressures of leading us, and I spoke out of turn. It's just . . . I can't believe . . ." She faltered, her dark eyes filled with grief.

Celandine took out a lacy cloth that was tucked into the sleeve of her dress and dabbed at her eyes. Trefoil and Kastern blinked as though holding back tears, and Buckler hid his face.

Brome sighed. "I am not angry Rowanoak. I understand why you want to attack, but I think that with our numbers, and our lack of experience it is better for us to just leave it as it is."

"You'm be rioght Maister Brome. We baint strong enough t' stop all 'ee villyuns. Oi 'ope Grumm be's having more luck than we'm are." Buckler said, and the small group fell silent as they thought about their missing mole friend.

But although they were silent, their minds were moving fast. And each of them had the same idea.


	12. Chapter 10

**sorry for the late update. I was crazy busy yesterday, and today is mothers day, so . . . **

**disclaimer: most of these characters belong to the most amazing Brian Jacques, although I believe the villains all belong to me. *frowns*or do they? *starts looking through the fanfiction, before pausing and waving had absentmindedly towards the readers* oh yeah, I hope you enjoy. *mutters* is that character mine?**

Chapter 10

Things at Redwall were not going very smoothly. For the first day, Columbine could only go around in a busier fashion than usual, trying to distract herself from the thoughts of her husband.

So she didn't notice when Chugger and Gonflet snuck away. They were generally so mischievous, that it did occur to her several times that they were being quiet, but she decided it was because Gonff and Martin were gone.

The warrior and his friend were always helping the two young ones in some mischief or another, and with them gone, Columbine hoped that maybe Redwall would be a little calmer.

And possibly a bit less messy.

If she had known as she helped Sister Chloe make lunch, that Gonflet and Chugger were following a few miles behind Martin and Gonff, she would have panicked.

But she didn't know.

The first she knew of it was when she didn't see them during lunch, which was odd, because the two were always hungry, and even when they weren't they would steal others food.

But she pushed her worried thoughts to the back of her mind, deciding that they must have stolen some food from the kitchens and gone off somewhere to sulk and have a little picnic.

~~O~~

In all actuality, it wasn't so different from what Columbine thought, but instead of sulking, Gonflet and Chugger were having their picnic in the woods.

Being the son of a Mousethief, Gonflet knew how to track, and so as soon as they thought that they were a safe distance behind Gonff, Martin, Dinny, Folgrim, Trimp, and Grumm, they had taken off after them.

Of course, they had no idea what an adventure was really like, and they were surprised at how swiftly things went sour.

They managed to stay just far enough behind Martin and his group to evade notice, but close enough to know they were going in the right direction.

But because they were younger, they had shorter legs. And because of their shorter legs, they were slower, and because they were slower, they had to work twice as hard as the older creatures to be able to keep up.

So by the time they stopped for their picnic, both young creatures were grumpy, hot, and tired.

"Why do ye get the best food?" Gonflet asked, eyeing Chugger's scone, which suddenly looked a lot better than his own, especially since it was dripping in honey.

"Chugg's on'y got this food 'cause I stoled it better'n you did." Chugger said stubbornly, protecting his scone and glaring fiercely at Gonflet. "An' you ain't gonna take it from me. You c'n have yer own!"

Gonflet frowned, and decided that Chugger was implicating that he was a better thief than the little mousethief.

"You aren't my matey no more!" Gonflet snapped. "I'm going to defend my honor and my dad's honor!"

Chugger's eyes widened, and he looked furious. The two friends stood glaring at each other for several minutes before turning their backs and just walking off into the forest in opposite directions of each other.

~~O~~

Martin was watching the forest. They'd taken a break to eat, and he _was_ eating, but he was so distracted that his food kept missing his mouth, so his whiskers were covered in honey.

He was sure that they were being followed. He didn't know who was following them, or why, but he knew they were being followed.

"Are you'm sure?" Dinny asked Gonff, interrupting Martin's thoughts. "Oi thought 'twere safe fer oi to eat." He handed Gonff one of his scones as the mousethief shook his head in sympathy.

"I'm sorry mate, but mole's bane is deadly to moles like you. Mice c'n eat it fine though." He added, popping Dinny's scone in his mouth.

Martin hid a smile with his paw. There were some things that would never change, and the way that Gonff played pranks was one of them. Grumm was watching with fascination on his face, and Martin knew he'd seen right through it.

"I'm going to go stretch my legs for a couple of minutes." Martin said. Grumm nodded, and Martin turned and walked into the woods.

He snuck through the undergrowth. If someone had been following them, then they would be alert for the sound and sight of someone coming back to check for them.

He arrived at a small clearing, where two little knapsacks were lying on the ground.

Immediately he knew who was following them.

Martin took off, following the small tracks into the bushes. He needed to hurry. Who knew what vermin were around here.

Suddenly a shrill shriek reached his ears, and he started to run.

He burst out of the bushes next to a river, where several lizards were attacking a small squirrel. "Get off him!" Martin yelled, unsheathing his sword and attacking immediately.

The lizards took one look at Martin, his eyes full of fury, and his sword raised high, and they took off.

Chugger waited for a few seconds, hoping that whatever had chased his assailants off was friendlier than they had been.

He looked up and saw Martin's stern face.

"Where is Gonflet?" Martin asked, looking around as he helped the small squirrel up. "I knew the two of you were likely going to follow us, but what I didn't expect was that you would separate immediately."

"Chugger doesn't know where Gonflet is, and Chugger doesn't care." Chugger said sullenly.

Martin sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Come on, we better find him before Gonff finds out you two followed us and then separated." He looked down at the little squirrel, who looked grumpy and slightly worried, and he smiled.

"Good tracking job by the way. And good timing. There's no way we're taking you back now, not when creatures could be dying over in Noonvale. Now lets go find Gonflet."

**hehehehehehehe :) I am happy.**

**REVIEW! (::) (::) reviewers get cookies**


	13. Chapter 11

**hey.**

**It's really late so this'll be short**

**Thank you to Sil Vaturha 98 for being my reviewer for this chapter**

**Disclaimer: me? own this? nah. Brian Jacques all the way**

Chapter 11

There was nothing that Ballaw hated more than traveling without dinner.

Well . . . . Maybe he hated vermin more, but it was a close thing. He couldn't stand the fact that the Gousim expected him to march on his terrible war wound, without the slightest bit of food in his belly, for several more hours without eating.

What was more, they'd only eaten twice yet! And there was no sign that they would break out the snacks any time soon.

So Ballaw was grumbling as he trailed along behind the shrews. They weren't even heading to Noonvale yet, because Log-a-Log Furmo seemed to think that heading into Mossflower woods to see if they could meet any warriors seemed like a good idea.

They would stay on the edge, to make sure they didn't stray from their path, but Log-a-Log seemed hopeful they'd meet someone.

Ballaw of course, wished they would meet Grumm, but he found it doubtful. He didn't even know where he was, and he had no idea which direction the mole had gone.

So the hare kept moving, head down, ears down, muttering under his breath.

"Horrible chaps these fellows are, with holding rations from a starving, and injured warrior. Bally shrew chaps and chappesses." Ballaw didn't know that Furmo and his shrews could hear, and were, in fact, enjoying it.

They complained often, and "debated" more, but one of their favorite pastimes was seeing others argue. It was just something interesting to them to see how different it was when other creatures argued compared to when they did.

So listening to Ballaw as he complained about the lack of food when they'd eaten only an hour or so before was fascinating to them.

They knew he couldn't possibly be really starving, and although his wound was painful, they'd bandaged and put a good salve on it. It would be completely healed within two or three weeks.

So as food changed paws secretly, the shrews were having a hard time concealing their laughter.

Ballaw's nosed twitched as he smelled the delicious and familiar scent of a scone, and his eyes narrowed as they caught sight of the food as it passed from one paw to another.

Almost immediately he was standing next to the two shrews, who had been chuckling at their skill in hiding the food from the Hare.

"I say m'dears, could you possibly be any more cruel wot, wot? Give me some of that food or else I may have to do somethin' drastic." He said hopefully, holding out his paw.

The shrews all froze, and giggles ran through the group as they realized that they'd finally been caught.

One of the shrew maidens handed Ballaw some scones. "Here y' go." She said sweetly, beaming up at him with an innocent expression in her eyes.

Ballaw humphed as he took the scones from her. "Bally shrew chappess. Laughin' at a starvin' creature. I say, these are good!" The hare suddenly cheered up as he took a few bites of the good shrew scones.

Log-a-Log Furmo shook his head and smiled slowly. He'd been expecting the hare to calm down once he had food, but not so quickly. "Lets keep moving you lily livered stream dwellers!" He bellowed.

Immediately they resumed marching through the forest.

~~O~~

Rowanoak was in a cave deep in Noonvale. Being a badger, she'd asked the moles to make her a private place when the Rambling Rosehip players made their decision to stay there.

She knew she would get the urge to be alone, so she found a secluded clearing as far from the main area of Noonvale as she could get without getting out of the valley, and asked the moles to dig her a roomy cave where she would be able to rest.

They complied, and then promised not to reveal the location of her cave to any creature unless she asked them to.

So Rowanoak was entirely secluded. But despite being alone, she was working on the plans for the idea that she and the other Rosehip players had made. Brome was in on it as well of course, but he'd advised them to tell no one else of it.

Rowanoak agreed. She suspected there might be a spy in Noonvale. They couldn't know for sure, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

So while the others kept up the pretense that she was helping Brome with some sort of scouting mission, she was preparing for something entirely different.

She hunched over the bark scrolls, sketching out the positions of Raxil's army and the Noonvale creatures. She needed to find the best places possible for what she had in mind, and to do that, she needed the skills of a mapmaker.

Rowanoak hid most of the bark scrolls, leaving one out, a message written on it in neat script.

She hesitated for a moment, before leaving the scroll on the floor of the cave. She slipped out the entrance, looking around warily to make sure no one was around.

Then she started into the undergrowth, headed in the opposite direction of Noonvale.

A few hours later Gumbler made his way into the cave, assisted by Buckler. The two moles found the bark scroll, and making their way outside, opened it. Buckler sighed as he read it. "Oi knew et. She'm goin' t' foind ee owly burd."

Gumbler nodded thoughtfully, tapping one of his digging claws to the scroll. "Oi'll betcher she 'as an idea zurr. She'm goin' t' give 'em a reckernin' y' c'n be sure o' that."

Buckler nodded, his eyes distant as he helped his injured friend back to Noonvale.

He hoped that Rowanoak knew what she was doing, because if they were attacked while she was gone, they would never make their way out of the situation alive.

**PLEASE REVIEW! 3**


	14. Chapter 12

**hi.**

**I am an insomniac XD**

**Because I have hit 50 reviews in this story, I have decided that whoever reviews this chapter first gets a one shot dedicated to them. They can request the fandom and the characters ;)**

**Guest: heh, you see, this the length my chapters are going to stay. Sorry, it's just I write roughly a thousand words every chapter, and when I go longer it messes up my pattern. Sorry :(**

**Come on people, you guys are awesome.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I only own a few of these guys, the rest of them belong to the most amazing and spectacular-**

**Gonff: Prince of Mousethieves!**

**Me: GONFF! no thats no true the belong to Brian Jacques!**

**Gonff: But I stole his rights! *waves documents in my face***

**Me: GONFF! *chases after him* sorry, keep reading!**

Chapter 12

Columbine was frantic. She couldn't find Gonflet or Chugger anywhere, and either that meant _trouble_ with a capital T, or it meant that the two of them were following Martin, Gonff, Dinny, and the others in their party.

And neither situation was desirable.

Trouble meant that they were somewhere in Redwall causing mischief for whatever poor creature they passed, and without Gonff and Martin to put a stop to it, they mayhem would continue until they tired of it.

Following Martin, Gonff, Dinny, and the others basically meant that Columbine would have no idea what had happened to the two rascals until they returned.

"Have you seen Gonflet and Chugger?" Columbine asked, for what must have been the millionth time, as she passed Lady Amber. The one eared squirrel ruler was helping the moles with a new tunneling project.

"Those two villains? Nah, sorry Columbine. Do y' want my help? I'm almost done here." She said helpfully.

Columbine nodded gratefully. "That would be splendid Amber. I'll go ask the Abbess if she's seen them. It would be just like them to bother her right after Gonff leaves." She hurried away muttering frantically.

Amber watched her go, the pale gold circlet that she wore around her forehead glimmering slightly in the light.

"I wish I'd left as well." She whispered.

~~O~~

Skipper Warthorn was in the Abbey pond teaching some young otters to swim, with the help of Catkin and Bula, when all of a sudden he was half yanked out of the water by his tail.

"I've been callin' your name for several minutes now Skip," Amber said cheerfully.

Skipper shook his head. "Aye mate, but y' didn't 'ave to pull me out by my tail. That there hurt." He said, trying to look wounded, but just looking as though he was struggling not to laugh.

Amber smiled. "Come on Warthorn, we have to go help Columbine." She said quickly. "She's lost Gonflet and Chugger.

The big otter's eyes widened in mock horror. "Grab the weapons and lock the doors! Those two liddle uns might chase us all out o' Redwall." He chuckled as Lady Amber laughed and pulled him along.

"Aye, they may at that. Come y' big lug, I can see her over there." The two friends raced off towards the orchards.

Columbine was peering into the bushes, and she looked about ready to give up.

"Where have those two rascals gone this time Marm?" Skipper asked cheerfully, popping out of the bushes next to her. "Gone off t' sulk, 'ave they? Little mateys." He chuckled and shook his head.

Columbine smiled wearily at him. "I have no idea where they've gone Skipper. And don't you marm me, call me Columbine, the way you've always done you old water wholloper."

Lady Amber leapt down from a tree, landing next to them. "Well they haven't been climbing trees. They'd leave more broken twigs than the rest of my squirrels combined if they had been."

Columbine rubbed her forehead. "I'm worried they might have followed Gonff and Martin. It would be just like them, and they were disappointed when they were left behind in the first place."

Skipper nodded thoughtfully, picking up a small apple from a basket and biting into it.

"Mmf. Not as good as shrimp, or Hotroot soup, but it's good." He said cheerfully. "I'm disappointed too mate, an' I aint even got a real reason t' be."

Amber nodded, her circlet almost sliding off her head. She pushed it back, as though by habit. Ever since she had lost one of her ears, it was a pain to keep her crown on, but the squirrel queen stuck to it.

Her squirrels would have called her their queen without it, but they did call it her crown, so she kept it.

"Marm, whurr be Gonflet an' Chugg?" Columbine turned to see a little mole babe clutching a scone. "They 'arven't been to 'ee picnic, an' they'm be th' ones 'oo wanted et." She said, her dark eyes confused.

Columbine felt dread steal over her heart. "It's alright Flurry. They went with Gonff and Martin to play some games today." She told the little mole.

The dibbun nodded. "Boi okey marm, oi wished they'd arsked oi t' cum with them."

Columbine watched as the little one trundled back to the rest of the Abbey babes, and Bella, who was watching over them and making sure they didn't get up to any extreme mischief.

"Columbine, if you want, Skip and I could go and find them for you. We wouldn't take them back here, but we'd go on with Martin in the rest, but you could be comforted, knowing that at least two creatures know that Gonflet and Chugger are following them." Amber said swiftly.

The mouse mother turned to look at the squirrel queen and her otter friend. She hesitated for a moment, but she could see the longing in both creatures' eyes.

She hid a smile as she answered. "I wouldn't want to put the two of you into any danger . . ." Columbine watched their faces fall and continued. "But that would be a great comfort. Thank you both."

Lady Amber leapt into the air, excitement on her face at the prospect of an adventure. She raced away in the direction of the Abbey kitchens, probably to get some supplies ready.

Skipper Warthorn bowed slightly to Columbine and winked. "Thankee marm. Now the two of us'll be able to show those young uns how t' save peaceful creatures the right way, an' leave no food behind."

Columbine laughed as the otter ambled slowly after his friend, but her heart was heavy.

Now she was worried not just for her husband and her friends, but she was worried about her sons.

**me: oh I hope you liked the chapter- GONFF GET AWAY FROM THERE DON"T YOU DARE DROP THOSE DOCUMENTS IN THAT LAKE!**

**Gonff: Heh, good luck getting them out of there Matey!**

**Me: please review!**

**Gonff: please don't!**

**Me: SHUT UP GONFF!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Hi all. I have posted the one-shot for the first reviewer of chapter 12, fan-like-irving. It is a Martin/Rose one-shot about the anniversary for Rose's death. I kind of tied it into this one, but it's only kind of. It would have taken place a few weeks before this starts.**

**No guest reviews this week :( but thank you to waaaaaaah, Species Unknown, and fan-like-irving for reviewing :) You guys are great.**

**Disclaimer: *yelling in the background* erm. Sorry, I've been a little busy trying to stop ***** from killing *****. Yes they are characters in the fanfiction, and no I do not own both of them ;) guess who they are and you get cookies (::) I do not own most of these characters, all vermin are mine though. "***** STOP THAT ALREADY!"**

Chapter 13

Emalet was hard at work finishing up a new map of the area around where Marshank used to be. Boldred had advised her to keep that place well marked, to make sure no other villain used it for evil purposes.

She'd just done a fly over, and noticed that on one side the swampland was spreading, and on the other side there had been a rockslide.

She finished adding to the details on her map just as her keen ears picked up pawsteps coming towards her from the tunnel that lead to Noonvale.

A badger burst into her cave, and Emalet almost bared her talons before realizing that it was Rowanoak. The badger was heaving, as though she had been running since leaving Noonvale a few days before.

Little did Emalet know, but that was the truth. Rowanoak's paws hadn't slowed the entire trip, and she'd barely rested at all, knowing that her friends needed help as soon as possible.

"Noonvale is under attack, Emalet I need a map of Noonvale that shows it's most concealed hiding places, and all of the areas best situated for an ambush." Rowanoak said with no other form of greeting.

Immediately the young owl began to search through her parents old notes. "There was a map my mother made for me if Noonvale was ever in danger." Emalet muttered. "Now where did I put it?"

Rowanoak watched for a couple of minutes, and then sat and began to breathe deeply, taking the chance to rest.

A few minutes later, Emalet found the map. "Here it is! Marked with every single place that my mother and father thought could be used if Noonvale was attacked, perfect defense areas, great ambush sites, and everything you might need. Will there be anything else?" She asked as she turned to the badger, just to find that Rowanoak was asleep.

Emalet hesitated, but backed away slowly. She would get the badger food and water for when she woke up, and then Rowanoak could go back to Noonvale with her maps, and all would be well.

~~O~~

Gonflet had a few problems. The first one was that he had no idea where Chugger was anymore, another was the fact that he had lost his father's trail.

But the biggest one was that he was trapped.

He'd noticed the lizards when they started following him, and immediately began to use his most evasive maneuvers.

He managed to find himself a secure hiding place, but unfortunately he chose his hiding place in the middle of the clearing where the lizards had made their camp.

So now he was watching as, to his horror, the lizards dragged a young shrew into the clearing, all trussed up and unconscious. "Wheressssss the othersssss that you caught?" A huge lizard with a very colorful frill seemed to be in charge.

As Gonflet listened, he was surprised to notice that he could understand fairly easily.

"They esssscaped. There wasssssss a warrior with a ssssssssssssword." One lizard said. He had a bleeding scar on his much smaller frill.

The leader swelled with fury. "There wasssssss no warrior. And if there wasssssss, he could not have ssssssstopped you." He looked at the little shrew with distaste. "Thisssss issssss all you could get? Thisssssssss doessssss not even make a meal."

The other lizards muttered amongst themselves, and Gonflet guessed that they were worried about something.

Suddenly a scaly claw tapped his back. "Ssssslissssss, I have found another of them. It isssssssss a little mousssssseling." Gonflet was heaved upwards and tossed forward next to the little shrew.

The leader, who Gonflet guessed was named Slis, stepped forward and examined him carefully.

Gonflet had to force himself to keep still and not flinch away. The lizard was almost as big as a fully grown squirrel, and had nasty sharp teeth.

"Get away from me you villain!" Gonflet yelled defiantly, launching himself upwards and scratching at Slis. He and Chugger had been training with Martin and Gonff with swords, slings, and knives, so Gonflet managed to cause a little bit of damage before he was pulled back down and held against the ground.

"Keep that little moussssssse from food and water for tonight, and then feed them tomorrow. And then we will feasssssssst." Slis hissed, the lizards tied Gonflet up and tied both him, and the shrew, to a tree.

Gonflet stayed still until they were left alone, and then he sat up. Where was Chugger? And where was Martin and Gonff? They'd been close enough, that surely they would find him.

But if they didn't, Gonflet wasn't sure how he would escape.

His lock-picking tools, which were in a little pouch around his waist, wouldn't be much help to him right then, and his dagger was in a hidden sheathe under the pouch, just where he couldn't reach.

It was a pain, but at the very least he'd have to wait until the shrew woke up.

That actually wasn't very long. Almost immediately after the thought crossed Gonflet's mind, the shrew began to stir, and then struggle. "Where am I and what're ye doing t' me?" He demanded.

"I'm not doing anything to you so shut up!" Gonflet hissed. "We're in a lizard camp, an' if we don't get out of here mate, we'll be eaten, so help me and get the knife that's under my pouch."

The shrew stiffened. "Who are you?"

"I'm Gonflet, son of Gonff the Mousethief, who is best friends with Martin the Warrior." Gonflet whispered.

Immediately the shrew reached for the pouch. "Sorry matey, didn't know. I'm Jibbal, but you can call me Jibb."

Gonflet nodded slightly. "Good t' meet you Jibb. Maybe we'll get out of this alive and we'll be able to find my father. Bet you these lizards won't be so keen on attacking us after that."

Jibb nodded. "Aye, an' if we find _my_ father, there ain't goin' to be a problem. My father is Log-a-Log Furmo of the Gousim."

A smile crept over Gonflet's face as he realized what the shrew was saying. "If that's true, than these lizards aren't going to see another sunrise."

**aye, no sunrises for them lizards ;) ;)**

**REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. and if you are interested, check out Over You, my Martin/Rose one-shot.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hello all. I am really tired, so I shall be brief.**

**Guest reviews:**

**Hamlet: Whoi thankee zurr. Oi'm roight glad you'm decoided t' cum over 'here an' read this'n. Dem blizzards bain't goin' t' be aloive much longer, no zurr! ;) And thank you very much for your review in Over you. It was touching, and I agree on several of the points you made.**

**By the Unknown: Sorry :( I don't have time for longer chapters.**

**Guest: I love you for posting this really long review. Thank you so much for taking the time to do that. did you know you were wrong about most things you think are going to happen though? It should be fun to see how you react to what is going to happen. Of course, I am several chapters ahead in writing this than I am in posting, so It's driving me crazy to post answers to reviews having to check back and go "what chapter was that again?" Also, THANK YOU YOU HAVE GIVEN ME IDEAS! EVIL IDEAS! *evil laugh!* :) Thank you for the review, and no matter how predictable the next few chapters seen, I hope you continue reading.  
"I AM THE LAW!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own most of these characters.**

Chapter 14

Ballaw sat at the edge of the Gousim camp, staring out into the darkness. He wasn't really on watch, but he wasn't tired.

He knew that his friends back in Noonvale either thought him dead, or captured.

It was a strange thought, but one that he couldn't avoid. It kept pestering him, and now he was feeling more down than he had since right after the Battle of Marshank, where it was discovered that Rose of Noonvale was dead, and Martin the Warrior, son of Luke the Warrior, was horribly injured.

While it was true that Ballaw didn't know either creature well, he had been friends with Brome and Felldoh for a while, and they'd spoken of Martin with respect and awe.

They'd spoken of Rose, especially Brome, and how kind she was. It was a miracle that she had such a rascal of a younger brother.

After her death. Ballaw had watched as Brome suddenly aged. Of course it started when Felldoh died, but Rose's death was the clincher.

He was set on the path to become a healer, and he learned quickly. His eyes became sad and firm, as though they'd seen far more than they really had, and he suddenly began to work harder than any creature who knew him well had ever seen.

Ballaw and the other Rosehip players stayed in Noonvale, spreading their acting and dancing and singing around, finally finding a place that they felt they belonged.

And now they were broken apart. Ballaw was far from Noonvale, and they doubtfully knew whether he was alive or not. Surely others of the players had been injured or killed.

Ballaw reached one paw up to touch one of his ears as Log-a-Log Furmo came and sat next to him, giving him a beaker of October Ale.

"Hey mate, figured you been sittin' here alone long enough. What's on your mind?"

Ballaw sniffed as he took his drink. "Hello old chap, I'm just thinking 'bout my old Rambling Rosehip players, and wondering how they and my other pals are doing."

Furmo nodded in sympathy. "I know how you feel matey. I've been separated from my family as well. Lost a son recently." He stared out into the woods.

Ballaw started. "Sorry t' hear that old chap. What happened to 'im?"

Furmo's eyes darkened. "We were ambushed. Have you wondered why a group of water dwellers were travelin' over land? Our boats were destroyed by a gang of lizards. Lead by a huge one name Slis they were. Ambushed us in the middle of the night, destroying our boats, and trying to snatch us. My son, Jibb, 'e warned us. He's the only reason so many of us escaped. But he was captured. I doubt they let him live very long."

The Gousim chieftain's face clenched in anger. "Someday I'll find those lizards and teach 'em a lesson. They don't deserve to live."

Ballaw nodded indignantly. "Snatchin' a young Shrew chap still in 'is prime! I say sir, why aren't you chasing those blaggards down right this instant? What if'n your son is still livin' and you aren't trying to get him back?"

Furmo hesitated, his eyes dark and angry. "Because rabbit, I'm tryin' to 'elp you! I don't know whether or not my son is alive, and if he was he would have me help innocent creatures."

Ballaw stood, his considerable height suddenly apparent. He smiled sadly. "Thanks old chap, but my friends would never allow me to let a young'un die when he might be able to be saved. We're goin' t' fetch that bally shrew an' then we can hightail it to Noonvale, eh wot!"

~~O~~

Keyla stretched as much as he could with his paws bound. He was stiff and uncomfortable from sitting in the pen with the other prisoners. He almost wished that they were slaves, able to move. It would be a welcome change from sitting there hour after hour, with little conversation, and less distraction.

He could see a few other Noonvale creatures, but they were all on the other side of the pen, and it was impossible to move through the crowd of sick and injured creatures.

Keyla looked over his shoulder, back towards Noonvale. He had no idea what was happening there, or if everyone was all right. The prisoners had been kept in their little space quietly, unable to move around and talk to each other.

"Keyla." The otter turned back to a slave who was crouched in front of him, looking around nervously. It was a tiny little mouse maid, who must have been able to move unseen through the crowd of prisoners.

"What is it?" Keyla asked, barely moving his mouth, and speaking as quietly he could.

"Gauchee and Teaslepaw said to tell you that Ballaw is gone." The mouse said, her eyes wide and scared. "He's been gone for more than three weeks. They overheard some guards talking about it."

Keyla's eyes widened. Ballaw was _gone?_ What kind of gone? Had he escaped? Yes. Escaped. That was it, because there was no way that Ballaw could be . . . Not a chance that he was . . .

"Thank you." Keyla whispered to the little mouse. She nodded, and scurried away, leaving no sign of her passing through the crowd.

Keyla simmered with anger. It wasn't right for such a small creature to be in captivity. From the looks of things, she was young enough that she should be causing mischief with friends, not stuck in a pen surrounded by vermin.

The otter stood suddenly, craning his head around to see the pen where Ballaw had been the last time he'd managed to check, roughly three and a half weeks earlier.

It was completely empty. Keyla closed his eyes and prayed fervently that Ballaw was alright. "Hey you, prisoner, get down now!" A large rat lumbered over and hit Keyla's shoulders with the smooth end of his spear. Keyla looked up, and glared at the rat. He might have lost a friend today, but they were going to win this war.

~~O~~

Raxil smiled as he saw the otter stand up, looking towards the rabbit's old pen. He now knew another prisoner from the little settlement in the valley. He'd be sure to use the information as wisely as he could.

**I realized that I hadn't written anything about the prisoners in Raxil's camp except that they were prisoners, and I just HAD to write them. Keyla was one of my favorites in Martin the warrior, so it was from his point of view.**

**Raxil now knows though . . . :) uh oh.**

**REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 15

**hi. I'm in a rush so I'll just get it over with.**

**I am going to be out of town on and off for the next two weeks. I don't know if I will have time to update until two weeks from now. I am really sorry, but . . . vacation waits for no writer.**

**Guest reviews:**

**Guest: aw . . . thank you 3**

**Hamlet: you are a glorious person. Thank you for your points on the weirdness in my writing. I corrected both of those, and thanks so much for taking the time to show them to me 3 I'm am really glad you are enjoying the story, and hope you continue to do so.**

**Really guys? you disappoint me :( Thank you also to Thomas the Traveler and Species Unknown for reviewing, you guys are amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, I am so sure that you are surprised.**

Chapter 15

Gonff was pacing impatiently. At some point during their break, Martin had stolen off, and now that everyone else was ready to go, he was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly Folgrim shot to his paws, looking into the forest. "Come on mates, we better get out of here." He growled uneasily. "It ain't safe."

Trimp frowned. "We can't leave Martin here, how will he know where to find us?" She asked indignantly, even as she picked up her traveling pack. No one really argued with the old otter.

Grumm shrugged. "He'm knows whurr Noonvale is. He'll be able t' foind us." The mole said sensibly.

Gonff paused as they left the clearing, looking behind him. He frowned. Something was wrong, and wherever Martin was, Gonff was pretty sure he was having some trouble.

~~O~~

Gonff had no idea how right he was. At that moment, Martin and Chugger were running from a bloodthirsty band of Lizards. One moment they'd been following Gonflet's trail, then next they were surrounded.

Of course, Martin had reacted by drawing his sword and attacking, and then the two of them ran as fast as they could.

"Chugg doesn't like this much." The young squirrel muttered as he dodged a flying rock.

Martin smiled slightly. "Funny, I'm enjoying this a bit." He knew they weren't in any real danger. From the way the lizards were shooting, they needed to capture them alive.

Just as he thought that, an arrow grazed him, and he winced. Just because they weren't aiming to kill, didn't mean that he and Chugger couldn't get hurt.

Martin hesitated for a moment. If they surrounded now, they might be captured, but neither of them would be badly injured, which would make it a lot easier to escape.

"Stop Chugg." Martin commanded, coming to a halt. The little squirrel turned to see his older companion stopped, leaning against the trunk of a tree looking entirely nonchalant.

"But-" he had only started to speak when Martin cut across him.

"If we get captured now, neither of us are injured, and we might be able to escape. If we keep running, they'll hurt us Chugger. We need to be smart about this. We can catch up to the others later, and if not, I do know where Noonvale is." He added with a faint smile.

Chugger reluctantly plopped himself down on the grass as the lizards surrounded them once more, snatching Martin's sword away, and finding all of his sling stones.

"Take them to Ssssslisssssss." One of the lizards hissed, coming closer to Martin than he would have liked. "The big one sssssssshould make him happy."

Martin didn't give any resistance at all as the lizards warily surrounded him and Chugger, forcing them to walk through the undergrowth. The little squirrel was behaving admirably under the circumstances, and Martin was relieved that Chugger wasn't getting up to any of his usual shenanigans.

After several hours of travel, a new lizard came out of the trees in front of them, halting their procession.

"What issssssss thissssss? Why have you returned ssssssssssso ssssssssssoon?" The lizard demanded furiously. "There are not enough to pleassssssssse Sssssslisssss."

The lead lizard of the group that had captured Martin and Chugger stepped forward. "We have the big moussssssssse. He will ssssssatissssssfy Ssssssslisssss." He insisted.

Martin's eyes narrowed as he took in the exchange. Apparently this Slis was the leader of the lizards, and he was not happy about the lack of captives.

"Fine. Sssssend them in. There are two more in the clearing. Leave them there." The lizard turned to go, but was stopped.

"The big mousssssssse needssssssss to be ressssssstrained."

Martin stiffened. That was not what he had expected. If he was separated from Chugger and these other two prisoners, then it would be harder for him to get all of them out. It was still possible of course, but hard.

The lizard turned back and examined him coldly. "Very well. Take him to the clearing and then tie him to a high branch, hanging by hissssssss wrisssstsss. He sssssssshould not be able to essssscape that."

Chugger stiffened next to Martin, and Martin closed his eyes as a distant memory came to him of being tied between two posts as it stormed, of finally managing to communicate with Rose before falling unconscious.

But then he took a deep breath and continued walking forward as the lizard began to press against him.

Chugger was trembling, and Martin could see him shooting worried glances around, as though looking for a way to escape as they entered the clearing.

"Martin? Chugger?" Martin's eyes shot to where two small figures were tied next to each other. Gonflet's horrified voice seemed to barely penetrate Martin's thoughts as he assessed the layout of the clearing.

Chugger was pushed away from Martin towards Gonflet, and the other prisoner, who was a shrew who resembled Log-a-Log Furmo.

Martin barely realized what was going to happen in time to avoid it. Three lizards leapt towards him, as though getting ready to restrain him. Martin reacted violently, easily getting away from them.

But instead of escaping, he held out his paws towards them. "Stop!" He commanded. The lizards froze in shock. "You can tie me up, you don't have to fight me." Martin said calmly.

Nothing in the clearing moved. Finally, a few lizards tied Martin's paws together, and then one of them scrambled up a tree.

Martin braced himself as they raised him into the air, until his tail barely touched the ground. The lizards crept away silently after that, casting strange looks behind them, as Martin stared straight ahead.

Gonflet, Chugger, and Jibb just sat and watched in a petrified silence.

And so it took them some time to realize that Chugger had never been tied up.

**NOTICE THE LITTLE SQUIRREL CREATURE**

**And review ;) I want lots and lots of reviews when I come back.**


	18. Chapter 16

**Hey. I have returned. And I am tired. Very tired.**

**Guest Reviews:**

**Hamlet: All of your reviews register, don't worry. :) You are so amazing. I am a member of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day saints, more commonly known as Mormons. We believe that God is the Father, Jesus Christ his son, and the Holy Ghost his messenger.**

**And yes, I am a Percy Jackson fan ^_^ I am writing a House of Hades Fanfiction.**

**I understand about the taking more time thing, but I don't have more time :( When I am done with this story, I plan to go through it and edit.**

**Guest: I AM THE LAW! Is so going to happen :) Thank you for this review. Don't worry, I understand if not all of your reviews are long. I really don't believe that my story is going to be predictable, don't worry. And several of my reviewers have given me wonderful (heh heh heh) ideas. :)**

**Guest: thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Redwall**

Chapter 16

Despite what he'd said earlier, Grumm was worried about Martin. He knew that the mouse Warrior was not the kind of creature to leave his friends randomly in the middle of journey to do something random.

So there must have been a reason. Grumm was just not sure what the reason was. They'd only been traveling for a day and a half, so they were still relatively close to Redwall.

Just not close enough to turn back if there was trouble. That was concerning.

Trimp, Folgrim, and Dinny seemed to be enjoying themselves. They were telling stories of past travels. Grumm was half listening, partly because he wanted to know more about his companions, and partly because they were talking about their travels with Martin.

Dinny and Gonff had apparently accompanied him on a trip to meet a badger lord, and then return to Mossflower woods to save them from the Wildcat that Grumm had heard so much about.

Folgrim and Trimp had joined the merry group far more recently, when Martin went in search of answers about his Father.

Occasionally they would pause, and pester Grumm for a more detailed description of the Battle of Marshank, and his own travels with the Warrior, but Grumm shook his head and replied in gruff voice. "Oi'm not goin' t' say. Et weren't a cheerful subject fer oi, an' et isn't just moin to tell."

They'd heard it roughly, and they knew that parts of it were sad, but they wanted to know why Martin seemed so at ease around the mole.

Even when he was around Gonff there was some point where the mousethief couldn't get through. But the mole had easily delved past that.

Even though they were talking pretty happily, the group was still more subdued than they had been earlier. They noticed the fact that Martin was missing, and every one of them cast a glance back over their shoulder at least once.

Grumm had almost made up his mind to tell everyone they would turn back and look for Martin, when he heard something ahead of them.

"Yowcha-bally-whoop! Get off of me you blighters! I am not a tree! I say sah, desist!"

Gonff frowned. "Is that a hare?" He wondered, and then his eyes widened in surprise and Grumm ran as quickly as he could towards the sound.

"What is blazes is that mole doing?" Trimp asked as she took off after him. "We don't know if the creatures ahead of us are friend or foe, and he's just charging out there with no warning."

Grumm did know what he was doing. He stopped in the bushes surrounding a clearing, where a group of small mouse-like creatures were cooking, laughing, and (in the case of the young ones) climbing on a gangly, well dressed hare.

"Young sah, my ear is no toy, and I would very much like it if you were to take your little paws out of my nose, wot wot!" The hare said indignantly, and Grumm's heart lifted as he recognized who it was.

Purposefully, the mole took a twig, and snapped it. Immediately the hare's head turned to the sound, eyes narrowed.

He could see the indistinct shape of what looked like a mole. The mole was holding a ladle, and a twig. The twig was snapped cleanly in half, as though the noise had been purposeful.

Ballaw put the facts together, and his ears shot straight up. "I say old Log-a-thing, I'm thinkin' we might have some blinkin' friendly company soon." He said cheerfully, easily removing his small shrew assailants.

Furmo turned to the hare. "What do ye mean Ballaw? Friendly company as in the kind for dinner, or friendly company as in the kind we slice with our swords?"

"Dinner sah, what else would I speaking of sah? All I ever bally well think of eh, wot!" Ballaw said cheerfully. He bowed towards the bushes, adding an extra flourish. "My good sir, I would ask that ye would come, and not eat us out of our home!"

Grumm trundled out of the bushes calmly, his ladle lowered. "Zurr Ballaw, oi never expected you y' be here. Oi thought you'm wurr in Noonvale with Brome." He said, patting Ballaw's paw.

The hare stood straight in indignation. "That's jolly and well for you t' say sah, but I've been doin' a bally good job gettin' these blokes towards Noonvale since I escaped the flippin' warlord camped outside o' Noonvale itself."

Grumm smiled. "Oi found a Wurrier zurr. A good'n."

Ballaw patted Grumm on the back. "Of course you did old chap! Never doubted you for a second. Where is this warrior fellow then?"

Grumm hesitated, and felt a prick of worry. "He'm is aroun' here sumwhurr. But oi also 'ave sum friends 'oo are goin' t' help." He gestured to the bushes just as Trimp, Dinny, Gonff, and Folgrim appeared, out of breath.

At the sight of the shrews, Gonff's smile grew. "Log-a-Log Furmo, well if it ain't my old mate, Captain of the fair ship Honeysuckle, and husband of the even fairer Lady Honeysuckle," he said gallantly, bowing in the direction of a bad-tempered female shrew.

She smiled at him, and then turned and began to berate a small shrew child who was stealing some of the pie she was setting out to cool.

Furmo chuckled and shook his head. "I should've known when they started talking of warriors that they would be speaken' of Martin and yerself."

Gonff smiled weakly. "Ah. Yes." Furmo frowned and looked around, as though realizing who was missing.

"Speaking of which, where is Martin?" He asked quietly. Folgrim, Trimp, and Dinny shifted uncomfortably.

"We'm doan't know." Dinny said, when he realized that no one else was going to speak. "He'm gone and we doan't know when 'e left. Oi'm gettin' concerned."

Ballaw was looking around, confused. "Are you sayin' this Martin chap is the warrior? Wouldn't happen to be the son of Luke the warrior would he? The fellow who swore he would never return to Noonvale, eh? Flippin' good of him to return, wot wot!"

Everyone stared at the hare for a few minutes, and then the clearing was regaled with the sound of laughter.

**XD**

**lol.**

**Ballaw.**

**Anyways. Good evening. love y'all. Hope you liked the chapter.**

**REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 17

**this is weird because I wrote chapter 17 AGES ago, and I feel way ahead now. That's good.**

**Guest reviews:**

**Snowy: I LOVE BALLAW! :) :) :) long reviews are appreciated, but short reviews are also appreciated. **

**Hamlet: I really hope Ballaw is not obnoxious. O_O that would be bad. I'm glad you like the accents, I work really hard on those . . . . . and they take so long to write!  
On the Religion thing, I believe that I was saved by Grace as well, but that doesn't mean I can ever stop trying to be better. I believe in the Bible, but I also believe the Book of Mormon to be the word of God. But everyone has their right to believe whatsoever they wish.**

**Disclaimer: PEOPLE YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING AND- oi do not own et. Zurr Brian owns it.**

Chapter 17

Skipper and Lady Amber weren't laughing. It was hot, and they were tired of walking.

"Adventures are different than I remember them being." Amber commented as she watched Skipper stumble over another fallen tree branch, just to right himself and hit a bush.

"Aye, but thats because the adventure part hasn't started yet." The otter said cheerfully.

Lady Amber smiled and nodded. "Too true. Wonder when our's will? I'm sure those young'uns have gotten themselves into heaps of trouble already, and trouble is what seems to make an adventure."

Skipper chuckled. "That'd be them matey. Why we let the Prince of mousethieves 'ave a son is beyond me. But we better find that son or his wife'll tan our hides."

Amber agreed, and the two old friends continued through the forest.

~~O~~

Brome was in a hurry. Rowanoak was back, and she had the plans for an ambush. _Finally_ they might be able to make a strike at Raxil and his horde that wouldn't harm his own creatures too much.

Brome walked into the council room, where the remainders of the Rosehip players were gathered around the badger. Her map was laid out on the table, and she was pointing out opportune places for an attack.

Emalet was perched up on a window behind her. Brome moved forward, a smile on his face. "Emalet! Thank you my friend, this should help us very much." He told her. "How are Boldred and Hortwingle?"

Emalet ruffled her feather's, and smiled downwards, blinking sleepily. "They went to map out another area. They are both in good health, and they thought some time on my own with the maps would be good for me."

Brome nodded, and then turned to the group hovering over the map. "Anything good Rowanoak?" He asked her quietly, moving over to them.

"Aye Brome, there are some good places for us to attack. We couldn't have chosen a better place for Noonvale to be. It's harder for them to attack us, than it is for us to defend ourselves." Rowanoak said.

Brome nodded as he surveyed the map. Noonvale was relatively safe in it's little valley. Raxil had come from what was possibly the only direction he could have attacked them from.

But it wasn't the most secure spot for an attack. In fact, Noonvale was possibly situated in the best, most easily defensible position in the entire area.

Brome smiled as he saw the scribbles where Emalet had helped Rowanoak point out the best places to lay an ambush.

He looked up at the eager faces that surrounded him. "Get to work planning some of these attacks. You can start when you are ready. Tell no creature of this." Brome turned to Rowanoak and bowed. "Thank you Rowanoak. I hope this plan works." He told her.

The badger smiled, and Brome almost took a step back as she lifted a club. "So do I Brome, so do I."

~~O~~

After finally calming down, Chugger realized the very obvious fact that he was not tied up.

Martin seemed to be pretty calm for a creature hanging by his wrists from a tree. In fact, he was staring right at Chugger, a faint smile on his face. He'd realized that the young squirrel didn't have any rope around him before, but hadn't said anything.

Gonflet and Jibb were still sitting quietly, but they also seemed to be noticing the fact that Chugger was untied.

"Chugger, what I want you to do, is get Gonflet, and that shrew, out of their bonds." Martin said calmly. He was obviously trying to stay quiet in case there were any lizards around.

The little squirrel nodded, and moved quickly, untying his friend and the shrew and then turning back to Martin.

"Now climb the tree, and untie the rope that's holding me here," Martin said through gritted teeth as his shoulders and arms began to burn.

Chugger scrambled up the tree while Jibb and Gonflet positioned themselves to make sure Martin didn't fall too hard when the rope was untied.

Just As Chugger started to untie the rope, a lizard walked into the clearing, looking bored.

His eyes widened as he took them in. Gonflet and Jibb dove out of the way just in time, as he threw a long spear towards them. A second later, Martin felt the rope go slack, and instead of tumbling to the ground in a heap, he landed lightly, and then propelled himself into the lizard, cutting off the cry of warning before it could properly leave his mouth.

"Run! Gonflet, Chugger, shrew, get out of here!" Martin hissed, struggling to keep the lizard down with his paws still tied.

Immediately, Jibb grabbed Gonflet, and ran. The shrew knew that Martin's chances of winning were better if he wasn't worried about the three younger creatures.

The rustling in the trees told Martin that Chugger was safe too.

Immediately he banged the lizard over the head, and cut the rope tying his paws on the dagger thrust into the lizards belt.

Taking the dagger, he ran through the bushes. He needed to get his sword back before he joined the younger three.

As Martin neared the main camp, he slowed down, and began to sneak towards it.

Slis was about. The head lizard was strutting about the clearing, wearing Martin's huge sword, which was a little small for it.

Seeing the size of the lizard leader didn't bother Martin though. The sight of his father's sword strapped onto the side of an enemy made him react without thinking.

The Warrior mouse barreled into the clearing, headed straight for Slis.

**I love having a crazy mouse Warrior as a character to work with. It's so much fun!**

**REVIEW**


	20. Chapter 18

**hey dear readers. I'm uploading early in the morning, because I have so little time in my day. :) YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME**

**Guest reviews:**

**Hamlet: I DID have lots of fun with Martin ^_^ He's so silly.  
Regarding the religion thing, those verses are not actually in regard to my Religion. You can take them to mean that, but to me, they don't. In my eyes, those verses are saying that no person should add anything to Bible, or take anything away, like it says in Revelation 22:18. We didn't add anything to the Bible, and the Book of Mormon was started actually around the time that Daniel was thrown into the Lion's den, before several books in the Old Testament, and ALL of the New Testament.  
The Book of Mormon isn't ****_new_**** Gospel, it says very similar things to what the Bible says. It doesn't twist the words of Christ in any way, and sometimes, adds strength to them.  
Thank you for the long review :) You are amazing, and I hope you like this chapter.**

**I had lots of fun writing this chapter, and I don't even know why *shakes head in amusement***

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MOST OF THEM CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE MOST AMAZING BRIAN JAQCUES. :) Except for all the bad guys, and Jibb.**

Chapter 18

Columbine was driving all of Redwall mad. She kept standing on the north wall and muttering. When helping in the kitchen, she would put the wrong ingredients inside.

Abbess Germaine didn't know what to do. It wasn't as though she had unlimited ways to distract a mother who was worrying not only about her child, but also about her husband, and several close friends.

"Abbess Germaine, I've come to speak to you about Columbine." An indignant voice came from behind the old Mouse's chair, and her helper for the day, a small mouse maid named Berri, hopped up and swiveled the chair to face the speaker.

Vurg and Beau were standing side by side. Beau was covered from head to foot in what looked like some sort of cranberry sauce. Vurg had dollops of cream on his nose and forehead.

"Columbine needs something to stop her from thinking Beau and I are food that needs decorating." Vurg said stiffly.

Germaine tried to keep her face straight, but just then, Beau sneezed, falling backwards with a squelch.

Germaine and Berri burst into giggles, while Vurg backed away from his sopping friend with a look of disgust on his face.

"Hahahahaha! She really thought you were food? Hehehehehehe." Germaine tried to get herself to stop laughing, but the sight of the hare, covered in sauce, sitting on the ground with a look of absolute surprise, was just what she needed.

Things had been quiet since Martin and Gonff left, and even more so since both Gonflet, _and_ Chugger weren't there to cause any mischief.

Everyone was far more subdued without their warrior and their thief. It was strange to realize just how much you could miss someone. Germaine hadn't laughed in a week, and Bella kept going into the woods towards Brockhall, staying there for days on end before she returned.

Vurg and Beau had tried to make themselves useful in the kitchen, and Sister Chloe welcomed them gratefully. The meals at Redwall had a sudden improvement, and Germaine reminded herself to chastise Martin for neglecting to tell her that Beau could cook so well.

"Please Abbess Germaine, we do need to figure out what to do with her. It's getting out of hand." Vurg said, walking away from Beau as the hare tried to get up and failed, his limbs flailing.

Germaine managed to compose herself. "Yes Vurg, I know we need to figure something out, but I can't think of anything. How do distract a mother from her baby? How do you distract her from her husband?"

A flash of pain crossed Vurg's face, and Germaine remembered, with sympathy, that he had once lost his family to sea rats.

"Aye, I didn't think of that." He murmured. Germaine smiled sadly.

"No, I don't suppose any of us really did. But the poor thing will have to wait to receive news of any of them, along with the rest of us. All we can do is pray that they stay safe."

Beau and Vurg exchanged glances, and Germaine could see the wistfulness in their eyes. It was obvious that they had wanted to go with Martin, but stayed behind because they both knew that they would just slow Martin and the others down.

"Relax you two, I'm sure they will be fine. Come now, lets go find Columbine." Abbess Germaine said quickly, and Berri happily started to push the chair past the Hare and the mouse as they stood there, Beau finally standing, and dripping on the floor.

~~O~~

"So Martin just took off into the woods without tellin' you where he was goin', and you're all completely relaxed about this?" Log-a-Log Furmo was rubbing his forehead with one of his paws, while Gonff sat across from him.

"Aye matey, I'm entirely relaxed, couldn't you tell?" Gonff said irritably. He hadn't stopped moving since they arrived at the Shrew's camp. He would look over his shoulder, or peer into the bushes, and he kept pausing in the middle of his sentences. He was obviously distracted.

"Mayhap's not you, but yer friends don't seem all that concerned." Furmo said, gesturing to where Grumm was talking to Ballaw. The Hare and the mole were whispering, and it was obvious that Grumm was getting as much news as he could from Noonvale.

Gonff frowned, looking for Folgrim and Trimp, and finding them chattering to several of the younger shrews, who seemingly had never seen a hedgehog before.

"Grumm 'as other things on 'is mind, and Folgrim and Trimp are of the mind that Martin c'n take care of himself." Gonff admitted.

Furmo shrugged. "An' normally I would agree with them, but there are vermin hereabouts."

Gonff stiffened as Furmo explained about his son, and the vermin that had killed him. "We were on our way to find them, and ambush them, when we ran into you lot." He explained.

"If Martin get's captured by these lizards, he'll just escape, you know this, yes?" Folgrim interrupted. Gonff hadn't even noticed when the otter moved over to them.

"Aye mate, but even Martin can be outnumbered." Gonff insisted. "The Gousim were headin' that way anyways, so if we help them as well, there's no 'arm in it."

Folgrim's eyes hardened. "Eh, mateys, look at yerselves. Would Martin an' yer son want you to go back for 'em when there are creatures suffering? I fer one know that Martin would want us t' be 'eading towards Noonvale now. Come on mates."

Gonff hesitated. Yes, he knew that Martin would want them to keep going, but he couldn't help but be worried.

Log-a-Log Furmo hesitated only a little longer, but at a sharp gesture from Honeysuckle, he sighed. "Aye, I'll go with you. Jibb wouldn' want us t' keep other creatures from life. An' Martin if'n 'e was 'ere would be yellin' at the lot of us fer makin' them poor souls wait longer."

Gonff felt himself smile slightly at the thought. It was true that Martin would be furious to see them all standing about exchanging news on the weather.

"Lets go an' save those Noonvalers." He said firmly.

**Review? Honestly I thought this was a realistic thing to happen, so tell me any likes/dislikes.**


	21. (

**I'm sorry guys, I will not be updating this saturday because I've had little sleep, and less time to write. I will update next Tuesday, as I will be out of town next weekend. You guys are amazing, and sorry about the schedule being messed up. I'm as mad as y'all are.**

**So, what other fandoms do you guys enjoy, other than Redwall?**


	22. Chapter 19

**I liiiiiiiive! Kinda.**

**:) Well, I'm back with another chapter anyways. Also, I won't be going out of town until next weekend, so expect a chapter on saturday :)**

**No guest reviews . . . . :( **

**Disclaimer: I say sir, I don't own this bally fandom! Eh, wot? Nope. Tis not mine.**

Chapter 19

Martin missed Slis by a whisker, as the huge lizard dodged his hard paws.

"You essssscaped?" The lizard's tail thrashed angrily as he drew Martin's sword, obviously ready to use it.

Martin smiled pleasantly. "Aye mate, you can't just leave a creature untied and expect 'im not to untie his friends. That would just be unfair to the poor squirrel, now wouldn't it?"

Slis hissed and leapt forward, swinging the sword towards Martin's face. The mouse warrior laughed as he dodged it easily. It was clear to him that the lizard wasn't used to the weight of the sword.

Martin immediately used that to his advantage, dodging and weaving, darting in enough that he managed to grab a dagger from Slis's impressive array of weapons. Now that the warrior mouse had a weapon, there was no chance for Slis.

Martin would make sure of it.

The lizard hissed angrily. He'd been excited to have such good meat. It wasn't often that they had enough to make a meal for the entire group of lizards, but this time, with two mice, a squirrel, and a shrew, he was sure that everyone would get enough, and they'd still have some leftover.

And now here his meal was, fighting him tooth and claw, just for a sword! Did the weakling honestly think he would be able to beat the mighty Slis?

The lizard felt some satisfaction as he felt the sword sink into flesh, but to his amazement, the mouse didn't even seem to notice the injury, and kept fighting, his eyes dark, determined, and furious.

For the first time in all his seasons, Slis felt fear creep into his mind.

Martin hadn't felt the sword hit his side, and even if he had, he would have known it wasn't a major injury. He was fighting Slis, feeling the familiar exhilaration of a battle, while deep down wishing that he didn't have to fight.

But he knew what he was doing, and finally, with a twist of his dagger, he disarmed Slis, and, using the hilt, knocked the big lizard unconscious. Ignoring the other lizards, who were frozen in shock and fear, he picked up his sword, and casually walked out of the clearing.

As soon as he was out of the clearing, Martin took off running. Hopefully Gonflet, Chugger and Jibb had gotten themselves out, but they didn't know where they were going.

And without someone who did know where they were going, Martin was afraid that they wouldn't survive the trip.

~~O~~

Chugger, Gonflet, and Jibb were lost. They had obeyed Martin when he told them to get out of there, but now they didn't know where "there" was.

So now they were wandering around hoping that they were going in a possibly correct direction.

Jibb seemed pretty calm, as if he almost knew where he was going. But Gonflet and Chugger kept glancing behind them. They weren't comfortable about leaving Martin behind, even though they knew that he could easily take care of himself.

"This isn't right mates. We shouldn't have left." Gonflet muttered as he glanced back again. "He might need our 'elp."

"He told us t' get away, and he probably wants us t' keep on goin'." Jibb insisted. "He'll catch up, trust me. My father's told me a lot about Martin the Warrior, and I'm sure he'll be fine."

Chugger and Gonflet exchanged worried glances, but kept going, hoping that Jibb was right.

Because they were lost.

~~O~~

"Are ye sure this is the right way?"

"Aye, an' I've only checked a hundred times Skip! This is North, and therefore we must be going the right way!" Amber's voice rose with Skipper's.

They had been making pretty good ground, but they were both tired, and worried. They'd been traveling faster than they probably should have been, trying to catch up to Gonflet and Chugger. They'd gone without sleep twice, and now Skipper wasn't sure if he could trust Amber's sense of direction when they were both half asleep.

Amber was so tired that all she could think about was putting one paw in front of another as quickly as she could, and Skipper was slowing them down.

Sure, they were good friends, but lack of sleep did strange things.

All of a sudden there was a loud rustling in the bushes, and Amber gasped as someone cannoned into her side, knocking her over. For a moment she didn't move, dazed, and half wanting to fall to sleep where she lay.

But then she looked up, and her eyes widened. Martin was lying next to her, staring up into the trees and panting. There was a slight gash on his side, and he looked as though he'd been running or fighting or both for a while.

"Martin!" Amber said, her head finally clearing enough to form coherent words. "Are you alright mate? Where's Gonff, Grumm, and the others? Are they near here?"

The mouse warrior groaned, rolling over and standing up. "Probably, but I'm more concerned with Gonflet, Chugger, and Jibb. I sure hope they aren't lost now." Martin said, brushing himself off.

Amber and Skip exchanged glances as the otter helped the squirrel queen to her feet. Martin obviously knew that Chugger and Gonflet had been following him, but who in the world was Jibb? And how had the mouse Warrior gotten separated from the two young ones when it was obvious that he must have been helping them out of a situation.

"Come on." Martin's face was stern. "Gonff and the others will keep moving without me, but those three need to be found. I'll explain on the way." For a moment, his eyes softened. "It's good to see you Skip, Amber."

The three friends nodded at each other, and then took off into the undergrowth, following the trail of the three young ones.

**I need to warn you, I don't remember anything in this chapter except the end, so . . . . I hope you liked it, but . . . REVIEW**


	23. Chapter 20

**Hello. I AM SO TIRED**

**I went to a birthday party last night, and we stayed until twelve . . . . XD**

**Guest reviews: there aren't any :(**

**But thank you to my wonderful reviewers, favorites, and followers.**

**Disclaimer: no own characters, just idea :)**

Chapter 20

Keyla winced as the sound of another of the prisoners sobbing reached his ears. Their food had been cut shorter than before, and some of the poor creatures didn't seem to be able to handle it.

Of course, Keyla still remembered days worse than this, and he took it all with calm acceptance. He, Gauchee, and Teaslepaw had been making sure that the weakest creatures got as much food as they could, while trying to keep themselves as inconspicuous as possible.

Keyla knew that if Raxil found out which of his prisoners were from Noonvale, he would use it to his advantage somehow.

If Brome was presented with a hostage situation, Keyla didn't know if his young friend would be able to find a way out of it, and even if he did, Keyla knew that it was best they didn't need to find out.

So as a young shrew began to cry next to him, all he did was pull her onto his lap and bite his lip, while his eyes smoldered with anger.

One day Raxil would get what was coming to him.

~~O~~

Fuffle Mouse sat next to his mother and watched as the younger mice played. Their eyes were dry, but Fuffle knew that his mother was thinking about Groot.

Fuffle knew that Brome was leaving them alone for as long as he could, but eventually, their help would be needed, and he would go back to work, helping wherever he could. But for now, he was most needed with his family.

Fuffle smiled slightly as his younger sister, Bellia, was jumped on by his brother, Lucan, and tickled, making her fall, giggling to the ground.

They wouldn't remember Groot, and in a way, Fuffle was grateful for that. They wouldn't remember the way that Purslane had wailed when she saw her husband lying dead. They wouldn't remember Fuffle as he tried to keep the family going through sheer determination.

"Fuffle!" The mouse looked up to see Kastern heading towards him, her dark eyes sad. "Brome would like to see you, he's in his lodge."

Fuffle nodded. "Thank you Kastern. I'll go immediately." He turned to his mother. "I'll be back soon, I promise." Purslane's eyes didn't leave Bellia and Lucan, and they were so vacant that Fuffle wondered if she even saw them.

Fuffle followed Kastern to the huge lodge that used to be the home of Urran Voh. Now Brome was the leader of Noonvale, counseled by his mother, and his oldest and wisest friends.

Groot had been on the counsel until his death.

Fuffle smiled at Rowanoak as she passed them going out of the lodge. The badger nodded to him, and said a quick hello. She seemed distracted to Fuffle, who'd known the big badger almost his entire life, but he let it go, heading inside.

Brome was standing in the big main hall, staring up at a small carving of his sister Rose, that had been hung above the fireplace since it's completion right before Noonvale had been attacked.

Fuffle bowed his head respectfully. He barely remembered the beautiful female mouse that had died defeated Badrang, and the rest of his horde. But what he did remember made her seem almost angelic.

After several moments of silence, Fuffle coughed politely to let Brome know he was there.

The older mouse turned with a wan smile. "Hello Fuffle. I am so sorry for your loss. How is Purslane?" The grief in Brome's eyes and voice made Fuffle wonder who else had been lost.

"She's getting better everyday, but she still mourns." Fuffle said quietly.

"Tell her how sorry I am when you get back home. But anyways, I wanted to talk to you about something." Brome's voice changed, becoming quiet and firm.

Fuffle nodded uncertainly. "Aye, that's why I'm here. What was is that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Brome hesitated, casting a long glance back at the picture of Rose. "Now that Groot is gone, we have an open spot in the council that needs to be filled. I thought long and hard about who I could choose, and I believe that you would be the best to follow in Groot's pawsteps. You remember best his ideas, and that would help us. I remember that he was the one in charge of planning in case we were attacked."

Fuffle felt foreboding steal over him. Was Brome saying what he thought he was saying?

"Fuffle, would you become our new council member, to join us as we meet to protect Noonvale and keep the creatures here safe from harm?"

For a few minutes Fuffle stayed silent as thoughts ran through his head, thinking about the offer, making sure he knew what he was doing before he agreed or disagreed.

"Yes. I will join the council." Fuffle finally said almost surprising himself with his answer. Brome's entire figure relax, and the older mouse sighed and sat down.

"Thank you. I was so worried you would decline, and I couldn't think of any other creature in Noonvale who could deal with the responsibility right now." Brome said, rubbing his tired eyes with his paws.

Fuffle nodded. Noonvale was partially in shambles. Half of the creatures were either to young, too old, or too sick to fight, and those that were fit to fight didn't know how. The remnants of the Fur and Freedom fighters were the only thing keeping Noonvale together.

Fuffle had purposefully learned how to fight as he was growing up, knowing that if they were ever in need for a warrior, he would at least be able to help.

Most of the members of the council were from the Fur and Freedom fighters, although not all of them were still fit.

Maybe one of the reasons Brome was asking Fuffle was that he believed it was necessary to have battle ready leaders. He needed to show the creatures of Noonvale that they could be strong.

Fuffle raised his head and smiled at Brome. "If I had refused, I never would have been able to live with myself. Now let's go and make Noonvale strong."

**Review!**


	24. Chapter 21

**hi guys.**

**I am sunburned, and exhausted, but my camping trip was good. I am actually writing a later chapter in this right now, and I'm having so much fun with it ^_^ that's probably bad since it's the bad guys chapter.**

**Guest reviews: (you guys aren't reviewing very much anymore, maybe because it's summer, maybe not. :( I miss you guys.)**

**Hamlet: I am having fun with Fuffle, but his name is driving me INSANE.  
Let me explain something about my religion. We are the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day saints. Mormon is a nickname that was given to us because of the Book of Mormon.  
Also, we believe Mary was a virgin. no idea what curse you are speaking of, I'm very confused on that. I'm going to leave the Trinity alone because when I describe it people just seem confused so I will leave that to people better suited than I am for that. Yes, Jesus is indeed divine.**

**just because we believe that even after Jesus gave us the Atonement we have to work to be good people you think this is a reason for us not to be Christian? I don't understand that at all. I know that I am Christian, as well as a member of my Church, and I will be able to be both for as long as I live, and longer. We know that Jesus died for us, and suffered for us in the Garden of Gethsemane, and we want to help to make his burden lighter, by trying to be the best people we can be. Also there is Matthew 25: 40, which states that when you serve others, you are also serving God.  
Finally, NEVER EVER EVER call my religion a cult. It is not a cult, we do not practice satanic things, we worship God, and just because we believe something different from you this gives you no cause to say we are not true Christians, or that we are a cult. Have I ever said or shown anything that would make me seem as though I do not believe in God, or that I am not a good person? My church has a statement of faith that reads this:**

**We claim the privilege of worshiping almighty God according to the Dictates of our own conscience and allow all men the same privilege, let them worship how, where, or what they may.**

**I ask you to keep an open mind, and to stop mentioning my religion in a light that is disrespectful at all. I respect that you believe that Bible to be special, and I agree that is is a gift from God, and we should treasure it. Now let me live my life and worship God on my own terms.**

**Due to the late craziness about my religion, I would ask that if you have any comments about my Church, you share them politely, and even if you give an honest opinion, be respectful of my beliefs. I recently met an atheist who was really surprised when I told them it was alright that they were atheist. They said several Christians had shunned them when they found out this person didn't believe in God. Like I told Hamlet, every person has a right to believe whatever they may, and just because your beliefs are different, this doesn't mean that you should condemn them for it.**

**Disclaimer: Raxil is telling me I only own him, Jibb, and the bad guys. Do you know how much that sucks? Except Jibb. He seems nice enough ^_^**

Chapter 21

Jibb, Gonflet, and Chugger were asleep. They'd walked for hours before deciding that they needed to take a break. Of course they all said it would only be a few minutes long. But then they fell to sleep. Jibb was the oldest, and he was still barely older than a Dibbun. The three of them were ready to sleep, and so they did, right on the borders of a quiet swamp.

As they slept, a huge shadow swept over them, almost as though it was examining them, and then it flew away, leaving the three young ones fast asleep on the borders of Marshwood hill.

~~O~~

They were hiking through disgusting swampland, and Gonff really hoped that Grumm and Ballaw knew where they were going.

The two of them seemed relatively cheerful, despite the mud on their paws. The shrews were chattering, which was normal, and they were joined by Trimp, Dinny, and Folgrim. Gonff stayed silent, despite knowing that he should join in.

The prince of Mousethieves tried to find the reason for his uncharacteristic silence, and arrived at the thought that he missed Columbine and Gonflet.

It was the only answer that really made sense. Now that he had resigned himself to leaving Martin behind, he felt reassured that his friend would take care of himself.

But he had no idea how Columbine was, or if Gonflet had been causing mischief. One of his strangest thoughts of the day was the one in which he hoped that his son didn't steal anything without him.

Columbine was probably tearing her fur out by this point, dealing with both Gonflet, and Chugger, who had wanted to come and then been left behind. Gonff shook his head in amusement. It was probably crazy at Redwall without him and Martin there.

"Hey mate, you might want to pay attention t' where you are going. Ye may end up disappearin' forever." Folgrim said cheerfully, jerking the mousethief out of his thoughts.

Gonff looked down at his paws, only to realize that he was slowly sinking into the marshy ground.

The mouse grimaced as he pulled himself free. "Thank you mate, I'm a little distracted right now. I wasn't watching my paws."

"Aye, that ye aren't. Thinkin' of yer family aren't ye matey? Any creature would do the same. I miss my family, especially that rascal Skipper Warthorn." Folgrim smiled, twisting his ragged features slightly. "Aye, he's a good creature to be related to."

Gonff nodded. "Aye, Skip's an old friend. I bet he's missin' bein' where the action is though." Gonff chuckled.

Folgrim laughed as well. "Aye, if'n I remember correctly, my uncle mentioned something to Lady Amber about the two of 'em coming, but she told him it weren't goin' t' happen. Poor creatures, I can't imagine either of 'em stayin' still."

Gonff smiled at the thought of the two old friends sitting still. It was almost unimaginable. "I bet their probably cursin' themselves right now, wishin' they'd joined us. They would have been useful in the battle for Noonvale."

"Aye, that they would've been." Folgrim fell silent, and the two friends continued through the marsh, listening to the babble of the shrews and the indignant sound of Ballaw's voice as he was swarmed by the younger shrews.

Gonff smiled, and all his homesickness disappeared. These creatures were his family too.

~~O~~

Martin calmly walked through the marsh, feeling relieved that at last he knew exactly where he was. It was almost strange to be back on Marshwood hill, but it was also wonderful. He knew the places to avoid, he knew a shortcut, and he knew the ruler of the marsh.

The going was easy enough for them, because Martin had traveled through the marsh twice before. Once getting to Noonvale, and once leaving the Battle of Marshank.

Both times he had met with the Warden, although the second time, the two creatures just traveled together, never speaking, until Martin reached the edge of the marsh.

Martin hoped he would see the Warden again, but if he didn't, Martin knew there were other creatures in the swamp, some who may need his help more than Martin, Skipper, and Amber ever would.

Skipper seemed to be fine with the spongy muddy earth, but Amber's ear twitched in discomfort every time her paws sank into the earth. She looked longingly at the scraggly trees, probably wishing she could be running through them, jumping from branch to branch.

But Martin had warned her against it. The trees weren't safe. And he would prefer to have both of his friends in tact when they reached Noonvale.

Besides, the ground would become drier as they went up the hill towards the mountain where Boldred, Hortwingle, and Emalet lived. Or where they used to live. Martin realized he had no idea whether or not any of his old friends still lived where they used to.

The thought made him concerned. If the Warden wasn't at Marshwood hill, there would be lizards everywhere, and if there wasn't at least one owl, the Gawtrybe would be unimaginable.

Martin closed his eyes and heaved a sigh. He was exhausted, and this was getting ridiculous. He needed to stop over thinking things before he realized something that would get him killed.

~~O~~

Chugger was the first one awake, and as he stretched, he noticed that he Gonflet and Jibb were covered in a shadow, while all around them was sunlight.

Turning, the young squirrel felt his jaw drop as he was faced with a huge heron, whose head was the size of Chugger, and his beak longer than that. Chugger squeaked, sounding almost like a mouse. He couldn't bring himself to make a sound louder than that, so to wake his friends, he brushed his tail across their faces.

Gonflet and Jibb jerked awake, spitting squirrel fur out of their mouths. Before they could react to their friend, they caught sight of the huge bird, just as he tipped his head back and called to all the marsh: "I AM THE LAW!"

**He is so much fun to write! OH MY GOODNESS HE IS AWESOME!**

**oh. yeah. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	25. Chapter 22

**Hello people. I am tired. BUT HAPPY MWAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!**

**I hope you like this chapter. Writers block, as glorious a thing as it isn't, is running rampant in my writing this week. FUN!**

**Guest reviews:**

**Yo: XD I love the guy, but his name is driving me batty. Thanks for the awesome review.**

**Hamlet: -_-**

**look. You are a great reviewer and everything, but if you want to talk about religion, I would very much prefer to do it through email or private messaging or something. We believe that all men sin, so true, but Adam is responsible for that first sin. He is responsible for his own sins, just as we are responsible for ours.  
We do not believe that God did anything of the sort with Mary, and I have no idea what you are talking about, she was a VIRGIN. How does this work if she's done that?  
Where in the Bible does it say that Jesus ****_isn't_**** Lucifer's brother? Tell me that please? Does it anywhere say it's impossible, or that such a thing is wrong? We believe that we are all SPIRIT sons and daughters of God, which is what we mean by Lucifer being Jesus' brother.  
On the Good works thing. We believe that it is by Grace that we are saved, definitely. We also believe though that by being good people, we make it less hard on Jesus. We try and repent of our sins, we try not to do it again, we try to lift the weight of the sins by ****_not sinning, _****and we try to help others because for one, that is a good thing to do, for another we are also serving God.  
Is it bad to try and become better than you are now, because you want to be more pure when you stand before God? Why not help God? Just because he is WAY more powerful than us, does that mean we can't show him that we appreciate everything he's done for us? And we ARE making his burden lighter, because he suffered for all the sins that ever happened, so when we don't sin, those are sins he didn't suffer for. It's just a small thing that we can do, but we do it because we love God, and we love Jesus, and we want them to know it.**

**James 2: 17-18; Faith without works is dead. Tell me now, how can we show our faith to God when we just sit around, ****_saying _****that we believe, while doing nothing to prove it to him. We believe that although we are saved by Grace, our Father in Heaven will still judge us according to our works. Revelation 20: 12-13 just helps that belief along.  
I think that we should do good works all the time. We should try to help others, and strengthen ourselves. I know that I feel the happiest when doing service, and I think that it helps me to live righteously.  
Please understand, that I have never found anything in my Religion that conflicts with the Bible.**

**I will adress the geography in the chapter after this, don't worry ^_^ Thomas the Traveler already asked me what in the world was going on. Fuffle the Warrior . . . yikes. I mean . . . yikes.**

**Disclaimer: MWAHAAHH nope. *calls Publisher* do I own Redwall? No? It belongs to Brian Jaqcues? ok!**

Chapter 22

With shrieks of alarm, the three young creatures hurled themselves backwards, crawling away as fast as possible.

The Heron took a step forward, bending his neck down to look at them more closely. "Mice and a squirrel. You must obey the law to be in Marshwood hill.

Jibb stood slowly, his eyes narrowing. "I'm not a mouse matey! I'm a shrew from the Gousim tribe!"

The Heron tilted his head and made a rough sound that sounded almost like he was choking. "Cachacachacachacachacacha! I'm the Warden of Marshwood hill, and I am the Law! You break Law, I break you, shrew." The three young creatures stared in awe as the Heron spread his wings again and flew away, calling as he did: "I AM THE LAW!"

"That was one big bird." Gonflet said, his eyes big. Chugger and Jibb nodded, and for a few moments the three of them sat there in silence, not knowing what they should do.

"We should get moving if we are to find this Noonvale place." Jibb finally said. "If what you've been tellin' me is true, that's where my dad is goin', so that's where we should be going too."

"Aye matey, Martin and my father will be heading there as well, an' if'n we want to get back with the group, and help save Noonvale, we'll have t' get there around the same time. I'm sure the battle won't last too long once Martin's there." Gonflet's voice was stronger than it had been before, and his eyes looked serious.

"Lets promise that when we get to Noonvale, nothing will stop us from helping any creature." Chugger said firmly, holding out his right paw.

Immediately his two friends responded by putting their paws on top of his, and for a few minutes, they whispered about what to say. Finally they all agreed on something.

"We promise to help and defend any creature in need, no matter if they are vermin or mouse, squirrel or hare. We will fight to protect them, and die if needed. We swear to do this and if one of us breaks this vow, the others will find him, and exact a terrible punishment."

The three young ones repeated it to each other, and then said it as one, not knowing that their promise would be what would bind them for more seasons than they could count.

~~O~~

Raxil's horde . . . the enormous group of vermin, numbering more than 1000 rats, weasels, ferrets, foxes, and even a wildcat, were getting annoyed with their leader.

Sharpscratch, a ferret, was especially furious. Once, before Raxil became the leader of the horde, he'd been second in command. He led countless vermin through thick and thin, earning their loyalty over and over under the rule of a noble leader, who pillaged and plundered, but only in places that could afford it.

Now they were under the rule of a creature who didn't understand the idea of keeping others alive, even if it meant slight harm to himself. Sharpscratch didn't like it.

The other vermin who'd been under the noble leaders rule had fallen right back into the ways of harming without cause, tearing apart a creature's life with one paw.

But Sharpscratch couldn't bring himself too. Raxil thankfully had no idea, but the ferret was secretly planning to help the creatures of Noonvale.

The others of the horde were only mad at their leader because he was not leading them immediately into battle. They didn't get to tear someone's life apart yet.

So Sharpscratch sat with his small circle of followers that remained with him, plotting and planning, and waiting for the destruction of Raxil.

At least, they did until Krinch, the white fox, came up with Captain Bludd, one of Raxil's closest followers. "Raxil would like to see us Sharpscratch." Bludd said uncertainly, glancing at Krinch, who nodded.

Sharpscratch felt a pang of concern. Was it possible that the Warlord knew what he was planning? Swiftly Sharpscratch pushed the thought away. He'd been far too careful for Raxil to suspect something. No it was far more likely that he was wanted because Raxil was finally going to do something other than sit around and watch their prisoners suffer.

"Aye, I'm comin' matey." The ferret said, dropping his big sword as he stood. He stretched quickly, checking that his dagger was in it's safely hidden spot.

Now no matter what trick Raxil tried, Sharpscratch was armed.

~~O~~

Raxil was actually as impatient as the creatures he was leading. He knew now that the leader of the weak Noonvale creatures would not launch an attack first, and if his horde didn't get some blood soon, Raxil knew things could turn mutinous.

He quickly assigned one of his captains, Bludd, to take half of the horde and attack Noonvale from one side, while Raxil sent the ferret Sharpscratch to try and take more prisoners.

Meanwhile, Raxil would set his plan into motion. No creature would be able to escape from him, and soon he would be able to settle in Noonvale valley, with scores and scores of slaves.

No creature would be able to resist him, no warlord would dare try and attack when they discovered his might, all the hordes and searats would flock to his banner, until he had built an empire so strong that the whole world would quail before his might.

But first, Raxil mused as he watched Krinch leave with Sharpscratch and Bludd, he would have to start by destroying Noonvale.

**I wanted some vermin, and a reviewer asked how many creatures were in Raxil's horde. This is my way of answering.**


	26. Chapter 23

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry for not updating yesterday, but I was short on time, and when I finally got the chance, the computer wouldn't let me. :( It was annoying.**

**Guest reviews:**

**Yo: Aw thanks. I love long reviews! They just make me so happy! I'm glad you are enjoying it so far, and yes, unfortunately it will be a little while before Martin gets to Noonvale. But the Marsh should be fun, and all of the silly creatures I'm writing are having a good time traveling.**

**:) I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Hamlet: You are right about the good vermin thing. I'm trying to make sure I do it well, because it really doesn't happen often in the books, even though one of my favorite creatures in a Redwall book, is a good vermin. ^_^ I'll try and figure it out, and if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them.  
Thanks for the numbers suggestion. I'll keep that in mind, and when I go through and edit it sometime, I'll change it too. **

**Fuffle does need a nickname, doesn't he . . . . hmm . . . I'll try and think of something, but in the meanwhile, that is also something you could think about.**

**hmm . . . . how to explain. Well, we believe that when we die, we are first sent to either a spirit paradise, or a spirit prison, depending on good and bad, and blah blah blah. After we are judged, we believe that we will be sent to one of the three degrees of glory, Celestial, Terrestrial, and Telestial. (1 Corinthians 15: 40-42)**

**The Telestial, the lowest, is earth. Terrestrial is higher than that, and Celestial is the highest, where you would be dwelling with God. We also believe there are three levels of Celestial glory.  
We do also believe that there is a place you go if your deeds have been unspeakable, down with Satan, but I don't remember everything about that.  
also, keep in mind that I am a fifteen year old girl, and everything I'm saying is not always directly what we actually teach, so if there is an error in what I'm saying, I'm human.  
But yeah, that is roughly what we believe of the afterlife.**

**Thank you to my two guest reviewers, you guys are awesome. Again, I am so sorry for not updating yesterday :(**

**Disclaimer: I May OR MAy NOt oWn THiS IDea, AnD I MigHT OWn SomE Of ThE ChaRaCtERS, BuT REdWaLL ItSElf Is OWneD bY Brian JAQCUes :)**

Chapter 23

Ballaw was cheerful as he could possibly be. They'd changed course, and instead of heading north, as they had been before, they were now headed into the swamps of Marshwood hill. He and the shrews had been only a few days from them at first, and now they were there.

Grumm's group had been traveling north at first, but by some accident, they headed in the entirely wrong direction and ended up near the marshes.

Ballaw was enjoying the company of a fellow Noonvaler, and was relieved to find that Grumm had made it out of Noonvale in the first place. Not only that, but the mole had found Martin the Warrior! It couldn't be long before the mouse warrior caught up and led them into battle, could it?

"Oi'm not sure whurr Martin is. He'm went t' go an' 'elp somebeast, oi'm sure of et. Oi just 'ope 'e catches up soon. We'm gonna need him." Grumm said suddenly. The mole's eyes were tired, and not for the first time Ballaw realized that the mole was old.

"He won't abandon us eh, wot! He'll be along that warrior chap, and he'll help us out of this bally situation. Doncha think he'll be excited t' see us? Fur and Freedom! Against vermin, an' all that bother!"

Gonff laughed as he walked past. "Against vermin isn't really a bother. It's protecting our family and friends mate, an' if ye want that, we better get to work, traveling towards Noonvale faster than the pace of a mother hedgehog with five of her brood."

Ballaw grinned. "Aye, but who's creatin' the pace? Them shrew chaps and chapesses. Lets go and tell 'em to get a move on. Wouldn't want to waste our flippin' time walkin'."

Furmo seemed surprised when Ballaw, Grumm, and Gonff took off running, even though the ground was marshy.

But who wanted to waste time talking when creatures were suffering elsewhere?

~~O~~

Martin looked tired. Amber wondered how long it had been since he'd gotten some rest, and guessed it had been quite a while. But he showed no sign of stopping, which meant he was most likely worried about the little ones.

"They'll be fine you know. Imagine having Gonff as your parent, and not knowing how to take care of yourself. And you said that the shrew was not only Gousim, but son of Log-a-Log Furmo." Amber said, her voice firm.

"Yes, they'll be fine." Martin sounded sure, and Amber felt a little jolt of surprise.

"If they aren't the ones that you were worried about, then why are you still going" You look as though you need to rest Martin. So if you don't think them to be in any danger, then we should just take a break."

Martin laughed slightly, and paused, looking at Amber with amusement in his eyes. "I may not be worried about Chugger, Gonfflet, or Jibb, but I am definitely worried about the creatures left in Noonvale. They aren't warriors, and those who have fought among them . . . many of them are older than me."

Amber and Skipper exchanged horrified glances. "I'm not worried about the three young ones because I know that if it came down to it, they would be able to fight their way out, but I know that the creatures of Noonvale . . . most of them _can't_ fight. We have to get there, as fast as possible, and we have to defend them." Martin continued.

Skipper and Amber exchanged glances, and then nodded, their resolve firm now.

Martin kept walking, feeling himself relax slightly. It was true that he was exhausted, but he wanted to keep going for as long as possible before stopping to rest. There were lizards in the marshes, and of course they were sure to run into the Gawtrybe at some point.

Maybe it would be better if he rested, but for now he needed to keep going, while his thoughts were resting on Noonvale.

"I hope we see the Warden while we're in the marshes." Martin muttered under his breath, half thinking about the fearsome bird, and half thinking how great it would be to have the Warden's help in the upcoming battle.

"You hope we see the what now mate?" Skipper asked, sounding confused.

Martin laughed. "The Warden. He's almost like the guardian of the marsh. He's a heron, and a good friend."

"A heron? You're friends with a heron?" Skipper looked amazed, and for a few minutes Martin wondered why. Then he realized. Herons lived near water, as did otters. Herons may not often eat otters, but if a young one strayed away from home . . . and the birds had sharp talons, and strong beaks, something no otter would honestly want to fight.

"Aye. The Warden has saved my life, and I have saved his. He fought in the Battle of Marshank. Part of me hopes that Brome has already sent someone to fetch him back to Noonvale, but somehow, I doubt they've gotten the chance."

The three friends walked in silence for several minutes, before Amber finally put her paw down. "Martin, as much as I honor the idea of wanting to protect creatures who cannot protect themselves, you need to rest. You will be no help at all if you don't even have enough energy to stand."

Martin sighed and slumped to the ground. "Fine Amber. We'll take the rest of the afternoon, and then tonight to rest. You are right, but . . ." Martin trailed off, staring in the direction of Noonvale, longing in his eyes.

Skipper and Amber exchanged concerned glances, but Martin laughed, and the three of them began to set up camp.

Later, under the cover of darkness, when it was Martin's turn for watch, he finished the end of his sentence. "Noonvale is where Rose lived."

**well, I hope you like the chapter! I'm having fun writing this again, which is good, because recently I've been having writers block of many different kinds.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review :) :) **


	27. Chapter 24

**Hola! New chapter for you guys! I don't know which one it is, but I know you guys will like it! (I think)**

**Guest reviews:**

**Hamlet: Romsca from the Pearls of Lutra, and Blaggut are my favorites. I remember Grubbage a bit. :) Fuffle your name needs . . . I don't know what. But I can't take you seriously! **

**Heartstring tugging *fiddles fingers* yeah there might be some of that. Maybe. A lot.**

**I have a theory on why no one wrote it down that will come into play near the end of the fanfiction :)**

**I am hopefully going to spirit paradise ^_^ but it depends on what I do with my life as I grow older, and how God sees what I do with my life. So I don't know quite yet.  
Hamlet, these long conversations, while I may enjoy them, seem to bother some other reviewers. I wish we could private message, and while I understand you don't have an account, I don't know what to do. **

**Guest: I'm really sorry about the authors notes. I know they are long. You don't have to read replies to other guest reviews, or yours for that matter, but I like to answer everyone. I would pm people, but they don't have accounts, so I can't. If I could, trust me, I would do it.  
I am glad you are enjoying that story. :)**

**Yo: I am not bringing Rose back to life. One of the reasons I started this fic is because I wanted a "martin returns to Noonvale" fic that doesn't have Rose being alive. Yeah. So that is no problem, despite me loving the rose and martin relationship. :)**

**Well there you have it. I'm going to post chapter now :)**

**Disclaimer: *is riding on a swans back* Sorry! I've been taking a trip to another fandom with squirrels, mice, and hedgehogs that I don't own! But I don't own Redwall! Wheeeee!**

Chapter 24

Rowanoak smiled as she surveyed everyone's positions. They'd moved the majority of the creatures of Noonvale to the safest part of the valley, and now they were setting up their ambush.

She was sure that Raxil would send some forces to attack soon. Surely the vermin were getting tired of just sitting and waiting, and at some point the leader of the horde would need to relieve some of that energy, and attacking was the best way to go about it.

But now the remnant of the Fur and Freedom fighters were in the positions they would need to be in the ambush the attacking parties.

It was fascinating to watch how the veterans fell right back into their positions as fighters. Even those who had been poor fighters, like Celandine, were there, working steadily, talking only in hushed whispers.

It was clear to Rowanoak that they were all remembering the Battle of Marshank, just as she was, and very possibly, several of them were wishing that Martin was there with them, his sword raised, all of his experience focused on defending them.

But they didn't have the warrior. They didn't even have Felldoh, who also would have been quite helpful.

Suddenly, a squirrel ran out of the darkness toward Rowanoak. She was one of the creatures who had been imprisoned in Marshank, and then stayed in Noonvale. Her name, if Rowanoak remembered correctly, was Fernlen.

"They're coming Rowanoak, just like you thought." She said breathlessly, her eyes sparkling.

"Thank you Fernlen, now go take up your position next to Celandine, and please keep her out of trouble if you can." Rowanoak said softly. The young squirrel nodded and darted over to her position.

Rowanoak looked around, feeling pride in what they'd managed to do over the past few days. Emalet had been their spy, flying all over Noonvale, and a little beyond to see what was going on in the territories surrounding it, bringing back all sorts of useful information. Currently the owl was heading towards Marshwood hill to find the Warden, and the Gawtribe, and anyone else she could who might help.

Rowanoak had assessed the abilities of all of the creatures of Noonvale, and chosen those who were at least mediocre in fighting, and defense. Then Brome had managed the packing of supplies, and taken all of those who couldn't fight to the safest place they could find.

Rowanoak smiled wryly, knowing that the young mouse leader was probably going out of his mind as he tried to keep the others safe, while at the same time wishing he could help.

It was possible that Brome was the only one with real experience fighting that they'd left behind. Rowanoak had told him it was because he needed to be there to help the creatures of Noonvale, but if she was being honest with herself, it was because they needed him to be kept safe.

If they lost Brome, then they had lost the battle. Rowanoak knew it, and deep down, Brome knew it too.

Rowanoak readied herself for battle as she heard the sound of the horde coming towards them. She'd been in only a few battles, scattered throughout the years, but she was most likely the strongest warrior on Noonvale's side right now, and she would fight to defend her home with her life.

Rowanoak closed her eyes, thought of Ballaw, of Martin, of Felldoh, of Brome, and of Rose. She thought of all those who had sacrificed so much while defending the creatures who could not defend themselves.

Her resolve strengthened, Rowanoak opened her eyes, and dove into battle as the first rats, foxes, ferrets, and other such vermin appeared through the trees.

There would be blood that day.

~~O~~

Emalet sighed with relief as she caught sight of her cave. Her wings were aching with all the flying she had been doing. She would rest there for the night before flying on through Marshwood hill to speak with the Warden.

She'd met the Heron before, but it had been a long time. Hopefully he didn't think she was trying to take his territory.

Because she wasn't, she was just trying to get him to help the poor creatures of Noonvale.

Emalet landed on the ledge in front of her cave, and began to walk slowly through the tunnel. She would get through the mountain, to the other side, and then she would sleep. For now she had to keep moving, because all of Noonvale counted on the help that she was bringing.

After what felt like an eternity of walking, Emalet arrived at her cave. Her very full cave.

She stayed in the shadows, blinking at the firelight, and trying to make sense of what was in front of her. A huge group of shrews were chattering, and cooking, and arguing, while a mouse, an otter, a hedgehog, a mole, and a hare were sitting in a circle with a bigger shrew, talking about something in hushed voices.

"Oi 'ope miz Em'let cums 'ome soon. She'm be very gud at 'elping us with maps. She'm should be back soon." A familiar mole voice rang in Emalet's ears, followed by an even more surprising voice that made her feathers tremble and ache.

"That jolly old owl will point us in the right direction, you can bally well be sure of that, wot!" Ballaw said, right before shoveling a scone into his mouth. "Mmmf, scrumf, delicious tuck that." He added cheerfully.

The mouse stood, moving away from the others towards the entrance of the cave. "I hope Martin catches up to us soon." He said quietly. "He's the one that Noonvale needs, not the rest of us. We may be of some help mates, but from what I've heard, Noonvale needs Martin."

There was a general murmur of agreement, while the otter and the hedgehog shifted restlessly.

Emalet felt warmth blossom in her heart as she realized what the group was talking about. Noonvale may finally stand a chance.

Because Martin the Warrior had returned.

**I love writing. most of the time. I mean, I have had writers block for weeks, but at least I'm still posting ^_^**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :) :) It makes me happy**


	28. Chapter 25

**MWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**hi.**

**^_^ I totally forgot to say that last week we got past the 100 review mark. unfortunately, I don't know who the 100th reviewer was . . . So instead, the first reviewer on this chapter gets a one-shot of their choice :)**

**Guest reviews: **

**Yo: I have to say that was my favorite part of the chapter too. It's actually very likely that Emalet will get to Noonvale before anyone else and tell them that Martin is coming. I mean, it depends on what fun I have with my story, but it's possible ^_^**

**Hamlet: I'm so glad that people liked that part! I was hoping it would have a big impact, but I only really got over my writers block yesterday, and I was sure that my last couple of chapters sucked.  
And I understand that. I only ask that you try and think of questions that I can answer without typing out long sentences and things.**

**I feel confident that as long as I keep the Lord's commandments, and strive to become the best person I can be, repenting of my sins, and the sort of thing, that I will receive the blessings the Lord has in store for me. **

**Thomas the Traveler: did you realize that you disabled Private messaging completely? It's been driving me slightly crazy all week long. I respect the no private messaging on Sunday, that's totally fine, but I've been wanting to answer review all week long, and . . . yeah.  
If you were a vermin creature, would you want to attract the attention of an owl who could eat you if she wished? I wouldn't if I was one. I believe that's why the let her alone. They notice her, but she flies too high for their weapons to reach, and she scares them enough that they leave her alone.  
The battle is taking place on the opposite side of Noonvale from Boldred's mountain.  
Lol. Raxil is not as smart as he would have everyone believe. In fact there are several vermin in his horde who-  
erm. lol. Anyways . . . .  
A couple of other reviewers don't like how long the authors notes are. I told them that they only need to read the answer to their own guest review, and even then, if they don't want to, they don't have to do that. I can understand their discomfort, as I really don't like it being in a public thing myself, and would prefer to do it as we did it. I understand that Hamlet is not changing his thing anytime soon, so I just asked him to ask questions I can answer with short answers.**

Thanks people. You are all amazing. Thank you to my awesome other reviewer Species Unknown. :) 

**Disclaimer: *drops weapon, glaring at it* well I don't own that, and I don't own Redwall. No . . . I just own . . . MY SKETCHBOOK! YAY!**

Chapter 25

Martin stopped, and looked back down the hill, a smile playing over his features. Skipper and Amber were climbing slowly, looking as though they would rather be doing anything but that.

Despite getting a good rest the night before, the three friends were still worn out. Martin, being younger, and fitter than the otter and the squirrel, kept stopping, and waiting for them to catch up. He didn't mention it, because he knew they were trying their hardest.

"How far ahead could those three rascals have gotten?" Martin wondered, thinking of Gonflet, Jibb, and Chugger as he turned to look back up the hill. They were almost out of the Warden's territory, with no sight of the old bird. By this time, it was entirely possible that the three young ones were to Boldred's mountain, and would need to start climbing soon.

Hopefully the Gawtribe didn't bother them.

"Pretty far, if Gonflet is anything like his father, and we both know he is." Amber said cheerfully, having caught up just in time to hear what Martin said.

Martin laughed. "True enough. I'm glad that Gonff taught Chugger and Gonflet to track. They should be able to follow Gonff, Grumm, and the others pretty easily now."

Amber nodded, and she opened her mouth as though she was about to say something, but then her eyes widened in horror, and she took a step back.

Martin's sword was in his paw in seconds, and he turned, trying to find the enemy.

Instead he was faced with a familiar face. He smiled and nodded respectfully, sheathing the sword. "Warden, I apologize for trespassing on your land, but we are trying to get to Noonvale."

The Heron looked at him for several long minutes and then relaxed. "I am the law." He said quietly. "You will obey the law while in my Territory. It is good to see you old friend. Kachaka! If you break the law, the Law will break you, and I AM THE LAW!" The Warden raised his head and called it out to the world, while Martin smiled.

"Yes, you are the Law of the Marsh Warden. But I bring you grave news. Noonvale is under attack from vermin, and they are need of help. My companions and I are following two other groups on our way to help. You could be of great help as well though." Martin prayed that the big Heron would get what he was trying to say, and the large bird hesitated for only a second before replying.

"I am the Law of the marshwood hill. Kachaaka! But those creature know not how to fight vermin, and I can fight many vermin. I will go Martin, Warrior mouse. I will go and fight these vermin." The great bird flapped his wings, taking off.

As he flew away, Martin dimly heard him as he cried out behind him. "Goodbye Martin mouse! I AM THE LAW!"

~~O~~

Gonflet, Chugger, and Jibb, were at the bottom of the cliffs. They had assumed they were supposed to climb them, but they weren't sure in which direction.

They were lost.

"My dad taught me trackin', but he didn't teach me how to track up rock." Gonflet muttered, looking for any signs that creatures had been that way at all. Jibb and Gonflet were making sure that they had some supplies, and that they were all securely attached to the makeshift packs the three had made.

The adventure was still mostly fun, and they at least knew that now where they were, Noonvale was the the south.

And what was an adventure without getting a little lost along the way?

~~O~~

Gonff, Grumm, Ballaw, and Emalet were having a conversation.

The owl had appeared out of the shadows the night before, scaring them all to bits, but once she'd explained what was going on in Noonvale, and why she was there, the friends had set up a watch, slept the night through, and were now headed through the tunnel, towards Noonvale.

"I'll talk to the Warden first Grumm, and then I'll see if I can get the Gawtrybe, and maybe Amballa and her pygmy shrews. If you can look out for the otters and the Hedgehogs, it may save me some time." Emalet said softly. "And tell Brome when you see him, that I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Oi will mizzy. You'm travel safely noaw, y' hear? Oi'll tell Maister Brome t' lukk to 'ee skies fer ye mizzy." Grumm said calmly. The old mole seemed to be far more relaxed now that he knew what was going on in Noonvale.

Emalet sighed, and for a moment she shrunk. "I've been stalling. Travel safe, and get to Noonvale as fast as you can. They need you. And if I see Martin behind you, I'll tell him where you are!" Emalet headed back the way they had come, and Gonff shook his head.

"Noonvale has some great friends mates." He said softly, glancing at Grumm and Ballaw. The hare was carving something out of a long piece of wood he'd found before they climbed the mountain.

"Aye, I'd agree with you sah. Right smart owlet that one. Remember meeting her when she was nought but fluff. Bit more then that now eh?" Ballaw winked at Trimp who sighed and shook her head, but smiled back.

Gonff hid his amusement. Apparently Trimp had a talent for making hares try and charm her, no matter their age.

"I rather hope she meets Martin while she goes to find some other creatures to help." Trimp said quietly. "At least then he'll know for sure where we are. I'm surprised he hasn't caught up to us yet actually."

Gonff sighed. "Martin'd probably laugh at that Trimp me matey, knowin' that he's on his way to save some innocent creatures from harm, I'm not sure anything could stop 'im."

Grumm seemed to stop for a moment, and then kept moving, a faint smile on his face. "No zurr. Nuthin' cudd stop zurr Martin.

"Nuthin at all."

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter after the last one. :) REVIEW PLEASE  
Remember, first reviewer gets a one-shot ;)**


	29. Chapter 26

**Hey :) Happiness is me because I was watching Doctor Who last night ^_^ Wibbly wobbly timey whimey stuff. **

**Guest reviews: **

**Thomas the Traveler: Yeah . . . I don't have that time to count the reviews ^.^ but you are the first reviewer of the chapter, and you won the one-shot.**

**Martin and co. were explained in the last chapter, as were Gonflet and co. *tilts head* yeah. And now it changes a bit in this chapter, but it also explains.  
And Raxil not being very smart is explained in a few chapters and I don't want to give you more spoilers lol.  
It's not that bad if you disable your private messaging, just a little weird to get used to.**

**Oh come on guys, you can do better! I got two reviews to this chapter *shakes head sadly* but thank you to Thomas the Traveler and Species Unknown for being my amazing reviewers! :) I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I'm obviously not a good enough writer to own Redwall ^_^**

Chapter 26

The battle was raging fiercely, and it was not in Noonvale's favor.

No beast had died yet, but at this rate it was only a matter of time, and Rowanoak knew it. They were holding off the vermin fairly well, but they were fighting after seasons of peace. They were inexperienced, and if this didn't end soon, creatures would die.

Rowanoak sighed as she plowed through the vermin. She was one of the few creatures who seemed to know exactly what they were doing in a fight, which made the vermin target her.

Strangely enough though, they didn't seem to be aiming to kill. In fact, it seemed more like they were trying to take some creatures prisoner.

Suddenly Rowanoak realized what was going on, and she felt a flash of panic. "Fall back! Retreat to the hideaways!" She bellowed, praying that every creature could hear her. The needed to get away from this fight as quickly as was possible.

No one could be taken prisoner, no one. This was bad. This was really, really, bad.

Thankfully, Rowanoak could see that Fuffle, and the others who she had put in charge of different groups were pulling their creatures out of battle rapidly. They knew what they were doing.

So maybe they could get out of this.

~~O~~

Gonflet, Chugger, and Jibb were in a cave. After climbing up the cliff face, they'd found themselves in a cave that was roughly halfway up the mountain.

"I think we should go through the tunnel mates, and maybe it'll lead us through the mountain. It's obvious that the others stopped here for a night and then moved on." Jibb said quickly.

"Aye, that sounds great. As long as there is no more climbing." Gonflet agreed, looking shaky. Out of all of them, he had enjoyed the climb the least.

Chugger, who really did like climbing sighed. "Maybe there's no climbing, but maybe there is. In any case, can we go mates? Chugger's done with standing around."

Jibb laughed. "Aye, let's get a move on Gonflet, and catch up to our dads! We'll show them that lizards can't bother us." The shrew had cheered up completely, and seemed ready to take on whatever the world threw at him, but Gonflet was not.

For some reason, he wasn't eager anymore. All the fire he'd had when they pledged to help any creature in need was gone.

The sight of the Heron, flying away had given him a boost in his confidence, and now that boost was gone, leaving a young, tired creature, who was far from his home.

"Yeah, lets go." Gonflet agreed. He knew, that even if he was homesick now, he would regret it if he didn't go onward.

~~O~~

The three young ones kept going, unaware, that if they had waited one more day they would have been joined by Martin, Amber, and Skipper Warthorn, who had set up camp at the bottom of the cliff.

The three older creatures were now resting. Martin was uneasy, and it was obvious to Skipper and Amber that he was remembering traveling here before.

Neither of them knew the details of his travels in the area before, and neither of them knew about the friends he had lost. Martin knew he should probably tell them, but something stopped him from doing so. The story was a painful reminder that no one could save everyone, and that even now lives were being lost.

Martin was glad that they had seen the Warden though. The big bird had been very quiet, except for the part about the law, and Martin was grateful.

It was as though his old friend knew that Martin wasn't ready for questions on where he had been, and that right then, speed was required.

Martin couldn't help wondering, as he watched Skipper and Amber started arguing about how much Hotroot to put in the soup, where the Gawtrybe were. If they would come out, Martin was sure that he could convince them to help him battle the attacking horde at Noonvale.

All he needed to do after all, was mention a game, and then surely they would follow. At least, they would follow if they were still the same Gawtrybe he remembered, playing games with the travelers that passed their way, and living in fear of the owls who lived in the cave up the mountain.

Martin took the bowl that Amber handed him and took a bite, relieved to find that Amber had won the argument. The hotroot was mild, just enough for him to taste it but not enough for his mouth to be on fire.

Skipper was shooting angry glances at Amber, and he took a pinch of the hotroot and put it in his own bowl before starting to eat, sighing with pleasure.

Martin and Amber exchanged amused glances, and Martin took a scone from the bag. "These are ok, but nothing can beat Grumm or Polleekin's cooking." Her muttered, taking a bite.

"Who's Polleekin?" Amber asked, her interest piqued. These were some of Columbine's scones that she had kept during their travels. They were delicious, and it was rare that anyone could beat them.

"Polleekin was a mole that Grumm, Pallum, Rose and I met on our journey to Noonvale many seasons ago. Her cooking was the most heavenly thing I have ever tasted, and she was the one who showed us how to get back to Noonvale." Martin said quietly.

Amber could hear sadness and longing in Martin's voice, and realized that there was still so little she knew about their Warrior. He'd traveled and fought for many seasons before coming to Redwall, and he'd told everyone very little of where he'd come from and what he'd done.

And yet she trusted him completely.

**Hehehehe**

**hope you like it and please REVIEW!**


End file.
